The New Uzumaki Clan
by Anthoinette
Summary: Naruto finds a demon vessel orphan. Naruto adopts the orphan. When a villager almost kills the orphan, Naruto leaves Konoha. After 9 years he returns. Strong, without his mask and a daughter. NaruSasu KonohamaruXO.C. Sasuke is a little OOC
1. Chapter 1, Uchi

**I do not own Naruto nor am I making money out of this...Kishimoto Masashi-sama does that. -Bows to Altar-**

**This is my first fanfic; I love tips that could help me getting better! If you review, I will read your stories and review.**

Tsunade looked at the letter. Then she sighs and looks out of the window. 'Nine years has past since that day. I wonder how strong he became. He must be 25 right now.' "Shizune!" Shizune almost screams of shock. She was worried when Tsunade had started crying when she had read Naruto's letter. "Hai,Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade swept her tears away and smiled at Shizune. "he's coming home." Shizune immidiatily knew what the hokage meant. Tears started swelling up in her eyes. "I will make sure that everyone knows!" she dissapeared in a soft poof.

"_Dear Baa-chan,_

_Everything is going great like always. My daughter is still growing, still becoming stronger. I am so proud of her. Not that I will say that to her; then she gets all high and mighty about it and looks at me with the famous Uchiha-smirk. _

_But I wanted to bring you good news. My daughter and I had a long talk. We had decided that we wanted to settle down. My daughter needs a safe place where she can grow up and have friends and family. Friends and family she can stay with._

_We are coming home. We will be arriving on the ninth of april._

_Yours truly,_

_Uzumaki Naruto and daughter."_

Tsunade stared at the words _'my daughter'_. Naruto never told the name of his daughter. When they lived in konoha, she didn't have a name yet. Even when Naruto started writing letters every month, the name was still a mystery. Tsunade smiled with her eyes closed. After a moment she picks up the letter, opens a drawer in her desk and puts the letter with the others. 'this will be the last one.'

Sasuke looks at the kunai in the three. They had all landed on the target. Sasuke didn't change at all over the past. He became stronger and taller, yes, but he still had the pale skin, the dark hair and the black eyes that could look right into your soul. He was still drop-dead gorgous and didn't like to talk about his feellings or any other subject that didn't had anything to do with mission. His hair still looked like the behind of a duck, something Kakashi couldn't help but mentioning every time they meeted.

His clothes changed though; his clothes were a like a jounin outfit, but black and without the vest. His body was covered in scars of the fights he had earned from the last years. Sasuke smirked. He picked op his fox mask and katana. Placed the objects into his bag and swang it over his right shoulder. Then he pulled the kunai out of the three and started heading for the village. Sasuke walked on the market looking for the ingredients for his evening meal when someone called him.

"Sasuke!"

He turns around to see Sakura waving at him. Her free hand is holding the hand of her son. Lee was holding the hand of his son. Sasuke's eyes softened at the sight. Lee and Sakura got married three years ago and had twin boys a year later. The boys both had black hair and green eyes. Lee finaly got rid of his green suit after sakura had told him that is was stupid on their second date. He was wearing a normal chuunnin outfit. Sakura was wearing a blue navy pants and a pink top. Her hair was long again, she was wearing it in a low ponytail.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Sasuke nods to let her know he heard them, just like the rest of the market...

"Sasuke, my youthful friend! Still no ANBU-captain?" said lee when they had reached sasuke. Lee slammed sasuke on the back, almost, I said almost, making Sasuke nearly drop his supermarketbags.

"no, Lee. Still no ANBU-captain. How are Haruko and Jiro doing?" he asked politely. Sakura eyes started glowing.

"oh, Sasuke. You should see the photos lee made when the're playing! The're so cute! Jiro threw this plastic kunai and it was so adorable to see!" sakura started rammbling abut Jiro and Haruko throwing kunais. Suddenly she yelled an "Sasuke! I almost forgot!" in the middle of a sentence, which made the four males jump. "what is it Sakura?" sasuke asked, feeling sorry for the boys. Hopefully they wouldn't have a voice like that when the grew up...

"It's Naruto!" she squealed. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"He is coming back in less then a week!" lee said, doing his nice-guy poce. Everyone on the market turned there heads. Sakura slammed lee on the head.

"I was going to tell him that!" sakura placed her hands in on her hips.

"I'm sorry, sakura dear. But I'm so excited! Hopefully he is a youthful as ever!" "I wonder what the name of his daugther is. Maybe he named here after me!" sakura was lost in thoughts. Lee was telling his boys to do the nice-guy poce with him, but they were to small to understand.

The villagers started to whisper and talk to eachother. Some villagers looked happy, some looked not so happy...

Sasuke let his bags fall on the ground and his mouth started to hang open.

"he is coming back?" he asked to nobody in particular. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. "you have to see hokage-sama for more details." She smiled at the still stunned sasuke.

"he is finally soming home, sasuke! He is coming!" she said, nearly above a whisper. Sasuke suddenly realised that he was standing there like an idiot. "Arigatou, sakura." Was all that left his mouth. Sakura nodded in understanding. "now go! Shoo, shoo!" sasuke picked up his bags and poofed to the hokage office. Sakura looked at the hokage tower. Tears started to swell up in her eyes. 'naruto.finally'

"Tsunade!" Sasuke yelled the second he poofed in the office. Tsunade let a bunch of papers fall.

"Sasuke, how nice to see you too! I'm fine, thanks for asking! And it's Hokage-sama or Tsunade-sama for you." She said with a fake smile. She grunted at the papers. She had be doing those papers on alphabetic order for hours! Sasuke didn't care about the papers right now, and he also didn't care about the hapiness of a certain hokage.

"Tsunade! When is Naruto coming back?"

Tsunade stopped picking up her papers. She turned to sasuke. "In five days, Sasuke." Tsunade smiled. Sasuke started looking worried.

"Is he really coming back? Forever? Where's is he going to stay? He has a daughter right? What is he hates me now? I wonder if he still loves ramen... maybe I should cook something for him! Oh, and his daughter of course. Or maybe that's to akward...We should go out to a restaurant with everyone, oh god! I have to call everyone...but where is he going to stay? In a hotel? What if we have nothing to talk about?!"

When tsunade started laughing, sasuke froze in his rammbling and looked at Tsunade. "don't worry, Sasuke. He will probably be tired from his journy when he comes back. I have already made reservations at a restaurant for the day after his arrival. And sasuke don't worry. Naruto and his daughter are going to stay in the Uchiha mansion until they have found an other place to go too."

Sasuke looked at tsunade with wide eyes. When Sasuke didn't say a thing for a minute, Tsunade starting to get worried. 'maybe it wasn't such a good idea..' she tought. "Sasuke? If you don't like it I can always make..."

"NO!" sasuke yelled at her. Tsunade smirked. Sasuke realised what he did and became red.

Or more an almost unnoticable shade of pink, like Sasuke would say. He stood with as much pride as he could handle and said camly: "no, it's okay. If you excuse me now, Hokage-sama. I have to make sure my house is ready for guests."

Sasuke bowed. "oh, and sasuke?" Sasuke looked up to a smiling Tsunade."we all missed him and we are all worried. It's going to be fine. It's Uzumaki Naruto who is coming home."

Sasuke smiled. He bowed again and poofed out of the room.

"Shizune?" there was no answer. 'oh, yeah. She is still telling the others.' Tsunade realised.

"_On the ninth op april there will be no missions for rookie eleven, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Konohamaru. Inform Kazekage and family about the arrival of Uzumaki Naruto and Daughter." _

Tsunade wrote on a note.


	2. Chapter 2, Machimasu

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I am stunned! I never expected this. – bows- If you have ideas, please e-mail me. I will always look.**

**I do not own Naruto and gang nor do I make money out of this... – reads of paper while Kishimoto Masashi is standing next to me with a kunai in his hands-**

**1 day before day of arrival.**

Sasuke looked at the room. A large room with a desk, chair and a futon was cleaned. The bathroom, that wasn't used in ages, suddenly looked like a mirror hall. Proud and a little bit exhausted, sasuke swept some sweat on his forehead away with the back of his hand. 'Tommorow. Then he will come home.' Sasuke felt this weird feeling in his stomach. 'after nine years.'

Sasuke looked at the ceiling with his eyes closed. 'I wonder how strong he is. I wonder if he still has the same hopes and dreams. Does he still wants to be hokage?' sasuke eyes shot open en he clenched his fists. 'what if he only comes back to become hokage? What if he doesn't care about his friends. What if he doesn't wants to be around me?'

"_we all missed him and we are all worried. It's going to be fine. It's Uzumaki Naruto who is coming home." _

The words of the hokage made the weird feeling slowly go away. 'Tsunade-sama is right. It's Naruto who's coming home. He has a better reason to come home than his dream to be hokage.' Sasuke looked out of the window, at the villagers who past by, at the shops, at the shinobi, at the houses with a family in them.

'he is coming home, and then I will ask him what his reason was.' Sasuke smiled. Not a smirk or a fake smile, but a real one. The ones he reserved for someone special.

**Night before day of arrival.**

Iruka looks at a picture of Naruto when he was 16 years old. Naruto smiled at the camera. On his back was a girl. She looked seven or eight. She was looking at naruto and was also smiling.

"Naruto has a daughter right?" came a voice out of the bathroom. Iruka looked up.

"yes, why?"

"I think she is 16 about now. Since naruto is 25." Kakashi came out of the bathroom with a towel on his shoulders and a pyjama pants on. He sat next to Iruka and looked at the picture. "how do you think he will look?" Kakashi asked. Iruka sighed again.

"He will look like always. Blond hair that looks like gold and blue eyes that can look trough your soul. A smile that could warm your heart."

"You're suddenly very poetic. You never talk about me like that!" kakashi faked a pout. "maybe I should see Naruto as a rival. What if he looks very handsome and will steal my precious darling from me?" kakashi had kneeled down for a dramatic effect. Iruka laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"don't worry, I love him as a brother. I love you as a...a..."

"Lover?" kakashi finished for him. Iruka blushed.

"lets go to bed." Iruka sood op, gave Kakashi a quick kiss and went to the bedroom. Kakashi stood up and looked a the picture again. He shook his head with a smal smile on his face and followed Iruka.

**Meanwhile in sand...**

"What do you mean he is gone!" Baki yelled at the Advisor. They were standing in the office of the Kazekage.

"well, h-he left a couple of hours ago. Saying it was an important m-mission he had to got to. H-he told me that you had given him p-permission to g-go."

"where did he go to? And who is whith him?" Baki almost wanted to hit the Advisor. How could he think that he would give him permission to leave Sunagakure?! Baki made himself calm down. The advisor stopped shaking, now that he saw that Baki calmed down.

"He is going to Konoha, together with his sister and brother. He immidiately packed his things after the letter arrived that Uzumaki Naruto would return. He promised he would come back in three days." Baki looked at the advisor. "may I see the letter?" Baki asked a little to polite. The advisor nodded, grabbed the letter of the desk and handed it to Baki.

"_Kazekage of Sunagakure,_

_Gaara-sama_

_Uzumaki Naruto will arrive on the ninth of april._

_Hokage of Konohagakure,_

_Tsunade-sama"_

A vein popped on Baki's head. The advisor had screamed like a girl and run off.

"GAARAAA!" (insert wide shot of sunagakure, birds are flying out of trees)

"Achoi!"

"Are you alright, Gaara?"

"yeah, I'm fine. Just have this weird feeling that somebody wants to kill me..., never mind. Let's go."

Kankuro and Temari looked worried at eachother, then followed Gaara.

"you know, Gaara." Kankuro had a smirk on his face. Temari rolled her eyes.

"hn?"

"you sneeze like a girl." There was a silence. Temari looked at Kankuro with a you-just-needed-to-do-that-didn't-you? Face. Kankuro shrugged.

"Kankuro?"

Temari and Kankuro looked at their little brother.

"I do not sneeze like a girl." Only Gaara could say that sentence with so much killing intent. Kankuro sweatdropped and lauged nervously, Temari just rolled her eyes again.

"Achoi!" kunkaro suddenly sneezed. He had gotten some sand in his nose...

"and Gaara sneezes like a girl?" Temari asked with a grin.

**Meanwhile at some place where are heroes are...**

"ne, chichi?" (A/N chichi means father, you say it like chichue.)

"hai?"

"you didn't tell them how late we where coming, did you?"

"..."

"Now they probably will wait there all day!"

"he..he..he"

"what if it rains?!"

"they won't die from rain, you know.."

"they will get wet!"

"then they have umbrella's."

"chichi, we're finaly going to meet our family and friends again after nine years and they will all lie in bed with a cold!"

"It's april. It's not that cold."

"...fine. But if they get a cold, it's your fault not mine."

The blonde laughed at his pouting daughter. Then he ruffled trough her hair.

"ne, chichi?"

"hai?"

"when are we going to arrive?"

"around three."

"what are you going to do when we arrive there?"

The blonde smiled.

"We are going to arrive the Uzumaki way."

"what? Looking like an idiot?"

The blond whacked his daughters head in a friendly way.

"itai! Chichi!"

"We smile!"

"That sounds kinde of lame, chichi." Another whack. "itai!"

**I know it was kind of short, but I see it more as a bonus then as a chapter. I made it because I'm going away in the weekend, so the next chapter will probably arrive on Monday...The drawing of Mystery Character Number One! Will also up by Monday.**

**Review(with a request for the drawing) or E-mail me if you want a copy.**

**The titles of the chapters are in Japanese. Uchi means home.**

**There are only 2 chapters and I'm already making you wait ;;**


	3. Chapter 3, Tôchaku

**Hello mina-****san! I had a very good weekend. I hope you enjoy this very long chapter. I hope you don't hate the name of Mystery character...I know it's chliché, but I just couldn't resist ();;**

**I noticed that I totaly forgot ****to mention Sai in chapter 1! He is in it now, don't worry! (and in know it's rookie nine and team gai...but as shikimaru would say: "troubesome.")**

**I do not own Naruto nor do I make money out of this.**** Kishimoto Masashi is the god of all gods...**

"_I'm leaving." Said the blond with a cold voice. Tsunade looked up from her paper work. Sasuke, who stood behind Naruto, grabbed Naruto's shoulder and made him turn around._

"_What do you mean, you're leaving?!" Sasuke let go of Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's eyes were still blue. But the sparkle was missing, his eyes looked so tired._

"_when?" Tsunade asked._

"_This night."_

_Tsunade nodded. Sasuke looked shocked from Tsunade to Naruto._

"_you're letting him leave?!"_

_Naruto turned around and walked past sasuke. Naruto opened the door. Sasuke stil hadn't turned around._

"_Thanks for all, Tsunade-sama, Sasuke."_

_Tsunade and Sasuke heard Naruto walking away. After a couple of minutes Sasuke snapped out of his shock. "why are you letting him leave?!"_

_Sasuke grabbed the hokage with her shirt and pulled her up._

"_why?" he hissed._

"_It hurts, Sasuke. It hurts so much." Tears stared flowing from Tsunade's eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened. He let go of the Hokage, who cried. "it hurts me so much, to see him living like this. They tried to kill his daugter! They hate him, even if he saved the village so many times!" tsunade burried her face in her hands. "he told me last week, he was so tired. So tired of always smiling, always acting, always running and hiding. He wanted to leave so he could let his daughter grow up normal. Give her the life and family he never had. He wanted to go so badly."_

_Sasuke slammed his fist in to the wall._

"_Kuso!"_

Sasuke eyes shot open and he gasped for air. His bangs were stuck on his face because of the sweat. 'it was a dream, it was a dream, it was a dream damnit!' Sasuke swinged his legs out of bed en let his head rest in his hands. 'he is coming home today.' Sasuke looked on the clock. 6:30 am. they had agreed to meet eachother at the gate at 8:00.

Sasuke sighed and let his body fall on his bed. "how trouble some."

"how troublesome." Shikimaru said. Rookie eleven, Kakashi, Iruka, Sai, Konohamaru, Tsunade and Shizune were waiting at the gate. It was 12:34 pm.

"This is really stupid! how typical of Naruto to forget to write the time on the letter." Ino places here hands on her hips.

Kakashi, Iruka, Chouji, Kiba, Sakura and Tenten were playing cards. Shino and Hinata both had a book they were reading. Lee was practising his left fist. Sai was sitting in a tree, reading his last icha icha paradise. Akamaru was sleeping under a tree, his snoring was the only sound the group made. Neji was sitting in the middle of the road, his byuukugan on.

"something, hyuuga?" Sasuke asked for the fifth time. Neji snorted.

"I will tell when someone comes, Uchiha." Sasuke frowned. He looked at the road.

"if he arrives at nine o'clock, I'm going to kill him!" Konohamaru yelled.

"someone is coming!" Neji suddenly said. Everyone turned there heads at the road. "there are three of them." Tsunade frowned. "three?" she muttered. "can you see their faces yet?" Neji concentrated more. "hai. I confirmed the faces of Temari, kankuro and Kazekage-sama." Everyone sighed. Sasuke breathed again. When had he stopped breathing?

After 2 minutes, the sand siblings arrived. "and?" Temari asked. Tsunade shook her head. "nothing." Hinata put down her book and walked to the place Neji was sitting. "It's my turn next, Neji-san." Neji looked up. "I can still go Hinata-sama." Neji was about to look at the road again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, Hinata looked at him worriedly. Neji sighed, nodded and stood up. Hinata took his place. "byuukugan!" kankuro and Temari joined the game of cards. Gaara started to talk to Tsunade. When Sasuke listened he heard they were talking about some things that didn't really interested him. Things and stuff that was Hokage business. Sasuke sighed, when he looked around he noticed something.

On the first glance of the group it looked like everyone was calm, but Sasuke noticed the slightest differences. Almost everyone was looking at the road, every ten seconds. Some were playing with their hair or their clothes. Sai was reading, but the words didn't reached him. He wasn't giggling or turning red or smirking and looking for his next victim. Iruka, didn't pay attention to the game. Shino never turned the pages. He probably was looking at everyone else, Sasuke figured. Konohamaru was the only one who showed what he was thinking. He was standing in the middle of the road. He looked dazed and stared at the horizon. He was wearing a frown. Sasuke felt sorry for him.

Konohamaru was the one who was the most affected of Naruto's leaving. He went into a depression for almost four months. When he had finally gotten over it, the first letter of Naruto arrived. Konohamaru had read that Naruto finally was living a normal life with his daughter and that he was happy, everything went wrong.

Konohamaru thought that everyone didn't need him. He slowly became invisible and when people didn't notice him, Konohamaru snapped. He would attack without reason, start yelling or suddenly start crying over things that didn't really matter. Konohamaru went into therapy and after 3 years he finally recovered. Every month, after Naruto letter arrived, Konohamaru would write a letter back. He couldn't post it, because Naruto was always travelling. But he kept them in a box.

"when Naruto returns or you will see him again, give him the letters." That was what everyone told Konohamaru. Konohamaru had said, after he heard the news about Naruto, that he would burn the letters, to forget the past. Yet in his hands was a black box. Konohamaru was holding to it tightly, afraid of losing it.

3:12 pm.

Neji was getting tired again. He had used his byuukugan to much today. The veins in his forehead were already starting to disappear. Tenten was sitting next to him. She had a little telescope pressed against her right eye.

Konohamaru hadn't moved from the same spot. Shizune was looking at him with a worried face. She was about to walk up to him when she was stopped. When she turned around Tsunade shook her head. After silence fell again, Neji suddenly shot up.

"two things are approaching!" he shouted. Everyone tensed up and looked at the road. "things?" Shino asked. Hinata came standing next to Neji and Tenten. "Byuukugan!" she focused her eyes. "where?" Neji pointed a little bit to the right. Neji let his byuukugan go out with a relieved sigh. There was a complete silence. Suddenly Hinata gasped.

"It's Naruto!"

Everyone let out little cheers or started to smile.

"I can see his daughter too."

Sasuke needed to restrain himself from running up to Naruto. His stomach did a competition gymnastics with the rest of his organs.

"they are riding on something. I think…dogs! They are riding on dogs!" Hinata stopped using her byuukugan. "how long will it take them to come here?" Tsunade asked without patience. She was almost jumping up and down from joy.

"they will arrive now."

Hinata had just finished her sentence when two enormous white blurs came running out of the bushes a hundred meters away. The blurs turned and ran in to their direction. Tsunade eyes widened. "he's not gonna…"

Two white dogs ran with a enormous speed. "they can't stop in time!" Hinata eeped. The two dogs ran with the same speed and jump over the group.

(insert slow motion shot. Everyone is looking a the bottom of the dogs while jumping over them).

The dogs landed. Sasuke saw someone getting of a white dog who had a huge scar running over his nose. It was Naruto. Sasuke would bet on his life that he even heard Shino gasp. Although Shino would deny that.

Naruto was a splitting image of Yondaime. Naruto had the same hair style that the Yondaime had. Only at the ends there were strings of red and orange. Naruto's eyes looked as blue as ever. The sea and the sky together in his eyes. Naruto was wearing black pants that covered up his whole legs. His ninja sandals, were replaced by tabi. (A/N something like diving shoes, only the biggest toe is separated from the rest) a sleeveless dark blue shirt showed of his muscles and it fit him perfectly. On the bottom of the shirt were white flames. Naruto's right arm and hand were wrapped in bandages. His hands were covered in fingerless gloves. His hita-itae hang loosely around his neck.

Naruto walked to the group and stopped in front of them. "long time no see." He said happily. Sasuke could only look at Naruto. God, he had missed that smile. He had almost forgotten how his smile even looked like. No one spoke. Naruto took that time to look at everyone. When his sight landed on Sasuke, Sasuke almost fainted. His stomach and his heart both had won the competition.

"chichi! Mateyo!" Naruto turned around and looked at the two dogs.

'they are even bigger than Akamaru…' Sasuke thought. Everyone looked at the girl that ran over to Naruto and stood next to him. "hi!" The girl raised one hand and smiled with her eyes closed. Iruka looked at the girl. She had grown a lot, but Naruto was still a head larger.

The girl had long brown, put in the lowest of low ponytail. (A/N coupe a la Neji.) two bangs next to her face were moving with every move she made. Her eyes were blood red because of the demon inside her. She was wearing a black shirt that covered her whole upper body, except for her shoulders. Her lower arms and lower fingers were covered in bandages. Three belts in different tints of grey and blue covered her gray shorts. Her legs and feet were also covered in bandages, exception of her toes, who looked more like claws, and her knees. Her shuriken holster was on her right leg. The girl noticed everyone was looking at them.

"um, did I do something wrong?" Tsunade shook her head and stepped in front of everybody. Uzumaki Naruto and …" Tsunade looked at the girl. "oh, of course!" she said happily. She bowed at the group.

"My name is Uzumaki Misomi. Nice to meet you. Please take good care of me and my father." Misomi stood straight again and smiled. She looked as if she suddenly realised something and bowed again. "I'm hoping to have a good time with you." Tsunade didn't know what to do. Should she bow back? "uhm…" there was an awkward silence.

"Gaara?" Naruto suddenly asked. Gaara shot up. Naruto laughed. "I didn't expected to see this many people waiting for us." Tsunade got tears in her eyes.

"Naruto, how did your dog get so big?" Kiba asked. "their a mixed breed. There known for their fast growing." Naruto explained. Suddenly everyone started talking.

Why where they so nervous? It was Naruto! And is daughter…coming back after nine years… Sasuke didn't know what to say.

He silently walked to the dog with the scar on his nose and started to pet him. "his name's is Miro." Sasuke hid his surprise when Misomi suddenly appeared. "Her name is Maru." Misomi pointed at the other white dog. Maru was playing with Akamaru.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something and closed it. Misomi smiled. "he missed you to, Sasuke." Sasuke looked shocked. " It may not seem that way, but he talked a lot about you guys. He told me everything about everyone." Misomi and Sasuke looked at Naruto who was standing in the middle of the group and talking to Ino, who was explaining that she was twenty weeks pregnant and that Shikamaru was the father.

"I wonder were we are staying. We don't exactly have the money to stay in a hotel." Misomi laughed nervously.

"you're staying with Sasuke until you have found you own place to stay." Tsunade said with a smile. Misomi looked at Sasuke. Then she immediately bowed.

"thank you for letting us stay with you!" Sasuke snorted.

"you don't have to bow with everything you say." Misomi turned red.

"it's a habit of mine. I'm used to bowing." Tsunade placed her hand on Misomi's shoulder.

"you don't have to bow. But I wanted to say that I'm expecting you tomorrow in my office around ten o'clock. I'm giving you a medical examination. After that we will sort out the other details."

"details?"

"you're rank, job and some financial business." Shizune answered for Tsunade.

Tsunade and Shizune stole one more glance at Naruto and then disappeared. Suddenly Sai walked up to them. "he has grown a lot." He said with icha icha paradise still in his hands.

Misomi looked at the book and turned red. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sai smirked.

"you know where this book is going about Misomi?" Misomi turned even redder.

"Oh, god. Bless the innocent." Sai's smirk grew even bigger.

"knock it of Sai." Konohamaru and Sasuke said at the same time. "protecting your girlfriend, Konohamaru?" Konohamaru blushed. "It's okay Konohamaru." Misomi said. "I know that those books content porn." Konohamaru looked up. "I also know that that's volume 8. It's not the best of Jiraiya's work. I still think volume 4 is the best." Sai's mouth dropped to the ground.

"You read Icha icha paradise?" Misomi nodded. "I got them from Kakashi-sensei." "when?" Konohamaru asked. "when we left. Well, chichi got them from Kakashi-sensei. I finished the series a year ago, chichi doesn't know that I read them tough." Sai laughed.

He then bowed dramatically. "I think I met my rival. I started reading them at the age of eighteen." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Konohamaru looked at Naruto.

"it's hard to believe that Naruto is a father."

"it's hard to believe he is such a bad father, letting his daughter read porn and not even notice it." Sai laughed. Misomi pouted.

"Chichi isn't a bad father. He is the second father I had and he is better than the first one. He believes in me!"

"I didn't mean it like that." There fell a silence.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

'he's back. He has changed so much and yet nothing at all.'

**Very long chapter! 00…. This will be the longest chapter of the whole story I think…Misomi is a relatively normal name, but make it short and it turns in to Miso….Ramen! I really couldn't resist. Next chapter is gonna be on this Saturday. (or earlier) School is going to kill me! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4, Tadaima

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 3.**** I personally think that it was a huge chapter. (it was for me) but then I saw a fanfiction with a chapter that had over the 4000 words…. I really am a noob….But never mind that!**

**Kishimoto Masashi-sama owns Naruto and gang and is making money out of that. I can't….Life is so unfair…**

Naruto talked to everyone for about an hour and a half. Then he had decided that they should go to Sasuke's house. Sai and Konohamaru walked with them to the Uchiha residence.

"why do you think Volume 4 is the best?" Sai asked Misomi. "because that's the one that is written with the most details." She answered.

Naruto turned around, he had been walking with Sasuke, Maru and Miro in front of them.

"are you talking about that manga again, Miso?"

Misomi nodded. "Sai loves it too." Konohamaru hid his laugh behind his hand. Sai nodded at Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned back to Sasuke.

"Miso?" Konohamaru asked. Misomi blushed. "It's just a nickname…" "can I call you Miso-chan?" Sai asked with a smirk. To Konohamaru's and Sai's surprise Misomi nodded. "almost everyone calls me that." Misomi shrugged.

A growl was heard. Misomi turned red when everyone looked at her. "what? I haven't eaten in two whole days!" Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"we didn't stop in two days to eat or sleep. We needed to travel as fast as we could if we wanted to make it before midnight." Naruto explained. "when we were nearby, we realised that we had enough time."

"it is almost 5 o'clock. Why don't we get some groceries of the market?" Sasuke said looking at his watch. They walked in to a street to the market.

"can Sai and Konohamaru join us for dinner, chichi?" Misomi used her puppy look. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who shrugged.

"I think I want to keep it small. I want to eat and then just go to bed." Misomi looked disappointed for a second, but then she smiled. "okay, chichi." Konohamaru looked at Misomi when she started petting Maru.

"Naruto." Naruto turned. "Can Miso-chan come over tomorrow? After the examination, of course."

Naruto smiled at the nickname. Then he took another look at Konohamaru. He was wearing a jounin outfit, he still wore the scarf he always had. His hair was still up and had the same colour. His face had changed al lot Naruto realised. He looked much older than a boy of nineteen. Konohamaru eyes looked serious and had lost the sparkle from when they were kids. On the bottom of his left cheek was a long scar.

"well?" Naruto looked at Misomi, she was smiling but he knew that she was disappointed.

Where ever they went. Misomi tried her best to make friends. As much friends as she could. Even if she new that she was just friends with someone so they could use her.

"why don't Miso and I both visit you? You could show us around town." Konohamaru nodded and went to Misomi to tell her the good news. She immediately smiled and attacked her dad. "piggy back ride to the market!" she yelled. Sai, Sasuke and Konohamaru smiled when Naruto started to run to the market. Maru and Miro looked at their owners. Then they started to run after them.

"are you sure you want to do this, Gaara?" Temari asked worried. Gaara nodded. Kankuro gasped.

"okay then."

They turned to the owner of ichiraku Ramen.

"Three ramen bowls, please." Temari ordered.

Gaara gulped. He had never liked ramen and refused to eat it. He had made a promise to himself when Naruto left. 'eat ramen when he comes back. Why did I do that to myself?'

Gaara wondered. He then shook his head and looked at the bowl I front of him. 'well, for Naruto.' He thought when he picked up his chopsticks.

"he really is back."

"from zero to two demons in Konoha."

"I don't understand why the Hokage let this happen."

"I bet they returned so that they could destroy the city."

"demons."

"monsters."

"they should be killed."

Naruto and Misomi walked with their heads high. The villager didn't even bother to whisper. Sasuke used his death glare on who ever who talked bad about Naruto and Misomi. Sai and Konohamaru did the same. Sasuke practised for years on his death glare. If there was a death glare contest, he would win. Though Sai and Konohamaru would end up in he finals. Maru and Miro walked on both sides of their owners and growled at everyone who would look at them.

"Go away!" a villager shouted.

Sasuke wanted to walk up to the guy and teach him a lesson, but Naruto stopped him "he isn't worth it. They all aren't worth it."

"what shall we get for dinner? I'm up for sukiyaki." Misomi asked if nothing had happened.

"why do you ignore this?" Sasuke hissed at Naruto. Naruto shot him a glare.

"we are used to this Sasuke. We knew this would happen. That's why we didn't return for nine years. After two years I already wanted to go back, but both Miso and I knew this would happen." Naruto hissed back.

Sai and Konohamaru looked worried.

"chichi, let's go get some Sukiyaki." Misomi said. Naruto sighed. "hai, Miso. Well get some sukiyaki if Sasuke is okay with it." Misomi looked at Sasuke with a smile. Sasuke just nodded. Misomi cheered and ran to the supermarket.

Konohamaru looked at the box in his hands. When Sasuke, Misomi and Naruto had closed the doors of the Uchiha mansion behind them and Sai had said his goodbye, he had realised that he had forgotten to give it to him. Konohamaru sighed, unlocked the door to his apartment.

"tadaima." He said with a sad smile on his face. He walked straight to a little shrine build in the living room. "Konbanwa, father, mother. Naruto is back." Konohamaru looked at the picture of his mom and dad. Then he started to cry.

Nobody came to comfort him, nobody came to hold him and would tell him it was going to be alright. Silent tears fell on the ground when Konohamaru looked at the little box in front of him.

"I wanted to give it to him. But I just couldn't. He looked so happy with his daughter when they arrived. This afternoon I saw that he almost felt sorry for coming. The villagers were calling Naruto and Miso-chan names and started to yell. Now I know why Naruto didn't return for nine years." A silence filled the apartment. "sometimes I wish you were still here. So you could give me advice. On what to say and what to do. I feel so helpless."

Konohamaru brought his legs up and let his head rest on his knees.

"I feel hopeless." He whispered.

**Hope you like****d it! Today my sister needed help from me with her homework, I needed to walk with the dog, cook dinner and finish my own homework. I said I was going to update on Saturday….well….. Here it is! Hehehehe….**

**I just love to work on my story, start to write and then realise that it long enough to be the next chapter…--;;**** I don't have a life….**


	5. Chapter 5, Itami

**I'm sick…-sniff- I really hate it…-cough attack-**** but I will stand strong and update!!! –sniff- next update may take a while...**

**I don't own Naruto and gang nor do I make money out of this...-Achoi!-**

/////00000\\\\\

_"chichi? What are you doing?"__ Misomi asked nervously. _

_Naruto and Misomi where standing in the living room. Naruto had his back turned to Misomi. _

_"chichi?" _

_Misomi let out a scream of surprise when her father suddenly started laughing. _

_"he's gone." _

_"chichi? Please turn around." When Naruto didn't__ Misomi grabbed her father by his shoulder and turned him around. _

_"chichi?!" Naruto was covered in blood. His eyes were gone and cuts were spread over his body. _

_"Sasuke's gone. We came back and he is gone. __It hurts__ very much, Miso."_

_"chichi! Sasuke's isn't gone! We got to get to a hospital now. Come on!" Misomi grabbed her father by his wrist. Naruto screamed and pulled his arm away. _

_"you're a monster! Go away! Because of you I'm hurt and Sasuke's gone! I loved Sasuke!" tears of blood came out of the holes were Naruto's eyes were supposed to be._

_"I loved him. But because of you he is gone! I want to die. I want to die. I want to die." _

_Naruto whispered. He held his head in his hands. _

_"chichi...please don't hate me. Please don't kill yourself." Misomi started to cry. "don't die! I don't care if I need to die to bring Sasuke back! Don't die chichi!" _

_Misomi grabbed Naruto's shoulders and started to shake him. _

_"if I need to die to make you happy I will do that, okay chichi?" she whispered between her tears. Naruto sadly shook his head. _

_"Die. I need to die." Suddenly Naruto coughed up blood. He fell in Misomi arms. _

_"chichi? Chichi!" Misomi panicked._

_"DIE!" Naruto screamed._

Misomi shot up. She was panting and she was covered in sweat. She looked out of the window. The moon was giving just enough light to let Misomi look around in the room.

Naruto slept in a futon at the other side of the guest room. He was sleeping with a smile on his face. Misomi looked at her blanket. She had kicked it of her futon.

Misomi crawled to Naruto and listened to his soft breathing for a while. Then she remembered her dream in every detail.

She stood up and ran out of the room. She turned left in the hall and slammed the door open to Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke shot up, because of the noise, with a kunai in his hands. He looked at Misomi who was standing in his doorway, panting and with a relieved look on her face.

"what is wrong?" he asked.

Misomi just walked to his bed and hugged Sasuke.

"Misomi?"

"Don't leave."

"...what?"

"Never leave. Chichi will kill himself." Misomi started to cry. Sasuke looked down at the girl who was still hugging him. He hesitantly hugged the girl back.

"I won't leave. You just got back." He tried to comfort her.

"chichi would die for you. He loves you. I don't want to see him unhappy, Sasuke."

Sasuke eyes widened at the new information. "he loves me?"

He felt Misomi nod against his chest. "what other reason do we got to go back here?" Misomi softly giggled. She swept away her tears. She let go of Sasuke and looked in to his eyes.

"promise that you won't leave. Ever. " She said deadly serious. She held out her pinkie. Sasuke looked at the pinkie. "I promise." He sighed. Sasuke shook his pinkie with Misomi. Misomi looked relieved.

Misomi got of Sasuke's bed and walked towards the door.

"Misomi?"

Misomi stopped and turned around. Sasuke had a little blush on his face.

"does Naruto really love me?"

Misomi nodded and smiled.

"he actually wanted to tell you that tomorrow. So don't tell him you got that from me, onegai." Misomi bowed and walked out of the bedroom.

Sasuke looked at the door.

"he loves me..." he said breathless.

/////00000\\\\\

Iruka knocked on the door.

"Naruto, Sasuke,...miso-chan! We need to go to the hospital for the examination!"

Sai yawned. "why do I have to go with you? I think they will get to the hospital without getting lost, you know. They don't need the both of us."

Iruka shrugged. "Hokage-sama wanted it like this and I don't complain." Suddenly the door opened. A sleepy Misomi was rubbing in her eyes.

"how late is it?"

"9:45 miso-chan." Iruka answered while looking at the blood red pyjamas.

Misomi yawned again. She slowly opened her eyes. Sai looked at her with his head a little bit to the side.

"what?"

"did you know that you're eyes really look like the sharingan?"

Misomi rolled her blood red eyes.

"you know how many people come to me, asking if I'm the second survivor of the Uchiha massacre?"

Sai snickered. Iruka's eyebrows shot up.

"people actually ask you that?"

Misomi nodded. "wait here for 5 minutes. We're almost ready." Misomi closed the door.

Sai and Iruka shot each other a look.

/////00000\\\\\

"first we are going to do a body examination. We will take notes of scars and all of the injuries you had. After that we are going to do some test to measure your strength and speed. " Tsunade explained.

"Hokage-sama. I'm fine with all that, but..." Misomi and Naruto both looked around. Almost everyone of the group was standing behind them.

"why are they all here?" Misomi asked. Tsunade laughed.

"they just want to now if everything is alright with you two."

"miso-chan? I will check your health in this room okay?" Sakura said with a smile.

"And chichi?"

"Tsunade is going to investigate him in next room. Misomi nodded.

The room was completely white. There was a bed standing in the middle of the room and there was a dressing place with curtains. Sakura picked up some papers from the desk that was standing against the wall. "I am going to record this session. The tape will be in your file for the just in case. Will you please speak out your full name in to the recorder?" Sakura held an recorder in front of Misomi.

"Uzumaki Aka Misomi."

Sakura raised her eyebrows at the second name. "Aka?" Misomi placed one hand behind her head.

"chichi thought it fit me. Because of my eyes." Sakura smiled.

"I think it's beautiful. Now let's get started shall we?" Sakura took a stethoscope out of a drawer.

"please take of you shirt and bandages. I'm going to fill in the papers." Misomi nodded and unwrapped the bandages.

Sakura filled in her name on the paper. She wrote down the date and time.

"I'm done."

Sakura picked up the stethoscope and turned around.

"oh my god." Sakura dropped the stethoscope. She held her hands in front of her mouth.

Misomi looked nervously to the floor.

"I'm going to get Tsunade." Sakura whispered. She ran out of the room and slammed the door. Shouts of surprise were heard on the hall. Misomi took a deep breath. There was a loud. "what?" heard from the other room.

Misomi shivered. She was standing in her shorts and sports bra. After two minutes Misomi was fed up with waiting. She opened the door to the hall a little bit and only let her head show. She looked at the surprised faces of the group.

"what was that all about?" Chouji asked.

"I think it's about my scars." Misomi laughed nervously. "and tattoos." Misomi stopped laughing and looked at the ground. "and my seals." Suddenly the door from the room next door opened and everyone turned their heads at Naruto. He looked at Misomi.

"is everything alright?"

"hai, chichi. I think I just scared them a little." Naruto's head disappeared again. Sasuke looked worried at Misomi.

"is it that bad?" Ino asked her. Misomi nodded.

"I can show you if you want. You're a medic ninja too, right?" Ino nodded and wanted to tell her that she was coming into the room when Misomi opened the door and stepped in the hallway. Everyone gasped.

/////00000\\\\\

**Annoying cliff-hanger! I actually wanted to write some more, but my head hurts really bad right now. –bows- gomen nasai. –head hurts so bad of the sudden bow that she fainted-**** -suddenly wakes up- next update is going to be on Sunday... –faints again-**


	6. Chapter 6, Kega

**I really had a really really really bad day…****.But I must be strong and survive! or something like that…and write a new chapter!**

**I do not own Naruto nor do I make money out of this...too bad...**

/////00000\\\\\

There was an awkward silence. The door of the room next door slammed open. Tsunade and sakura walked in fornt and naruto followed with a worry spread all over his face. The three stopped when they realised what was going on. Naruto sighed.

"haven't we discussed this Misomi?"

Misomi placed one hand behind her head.

"hehehe...gomen nasai chichi. I wasn't thinking."

Konohamaru looked at Misomi's body. He felt guilty all of a sudden.

Misomi's body was covered in large scars. Every inch was covered. The biggest was across her chest. It was running from right beneath her left shoulder to her right hip. It looked like had attempted to slice her in two. Misomi's wrists were covered in so many scars that there wasn't any normal skin to be seen.

Konohamaru looked a Misomi's belly. Around her bellybutton were at least five seals. The area around her bellybutton was completely black. Then there was the spiral seal. Around the spiral seal were the other four seals who made it look like there was a huge tattoo of a sun on Misomi's belly.

Her upper back was one huge burn. Only her shoulders weren't covered.

"see tsunade-sama! She has scars!" sakura cried out.

"but...that's impossible. I've never seen a jinchuuriki with scars." Tsunade stammered. Tsunade's expression became shocked. "unless...you did this to yourself..."

Sakura looked at Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, what do you mean?"

"A jinchuuriki can only have scars when they are made by the jinchuuriki itself. If the scars are made by others, they will only last two months. That's because of the healing abilities of the demons inside them."

Sakura turned to Naruto. "you knew this?!"

"please Sakura, I..."

"You knew!" sakura interupted him.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned to Misomi. She immidiately fell silent when she looked at Misomi.

"chichi, knows very well that I have these scars. And, yes, I made them myself. Please, you will all understand why I have these. I will explain when my strength is tested." Misomi explained.

Tsunade stepped in front of Sakura.

"Misomi, Sakura was worried. Don't blame here. We will wait for an explanation at the tests. But why all the seals?"

Misomi eyes widened and she looked at the ground.

"..."

Tsunade looked at Naruto. She was suprised when his face was deadly serious.

"accidents." He stated. Misomi looked as if she was about to cry. Konohamaru hesitated, should he go to Misomi?

"we were also wondering if Jiraiya could remove the last three seals. He is, so far as I know, the only one who can remove them." Naruto's voice was icy cold now.

"you can't." Tsunade said even colder.

"what do you mean we can't?" naruto was getting angry. He looked at Misomi who was visibly shaking.

"Jiraiya is dead for almost five years now, Naruto." Tsuande said with a sad smile.

Misomi stopped with shaking and looked up. "how...?"

"A suprise attack of the akatsuki. They appeared out of nowhere. The only thing they found of him was his headband." Tsunade said sadly. "one of his frogs told us what happened, if he hadn't...we would think he was missing."

"I'm sorry."

Tsunade looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, you don't have to apol..."

"yes, I need to. I'm sorry."

"...chichi."

"yes?"

"I'm cold. Can I dress now?"

Naruto smiled at his daughter.

"Sakura first needs to make a report of your body. When that's done you can dress."

"okay. Sakura can you hurry up please?"

Sakura snapped out of her shocked state and opened her mouth to say something. She realised, she had forgotten what it was and closed her mouth.

"Sure, let's go." Misomi and Sakura walked into the room and closed the door.

Tsunade looked at Naruto. His face was still standing cold, but his eyes where looking worried. He was staring at the door. " I need to talk to you, Naruto."

Tsunade and Naruto dissapeared in the other room.

The group didn't know what to say.

"how can somebody even do that to themself?" Tenten asked to nobody in particular.

/////00000\\\\\

Everyone was standing outside. They were at the training grounds.

"first, I just was going to do some tests. But the best way to see results is to fight. That's why I will let both of you fight with someone for ten minutes."

Tsunade explained.

Misomi and Naruto nodded.

"who wants to start?" Naruto and Misomi looked at each other. Naruto then raised his hand. "I will go first then."

Tsunade turned around and looked at the group. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro had joined them after seeing them going to the training grounds. 'I have no idea what his abilities are. I don't hink it's a good idea to let him fight against Gaara. Things might get ugly. What was his greatest weakness? Ah, yes. I know who.' Tsunade smirked.

"Dear Sasuke-kun. You may go." Sasuke looked at Tsunade. He growled.

"just like the old days." Naruto said happily. Sasuke smirked. "yes, and like in the old days, I will beat you." Naruto pouted, but smiled anyway.

They went to stand in front of eachother.

Tsunade switched a look from Sasuke to Naruto. "battle, Uzumaki Naruto versus Uchiha Sasuke. Begin!"

(insert crickets making sounds, the wind howls.)

Naruto closed his eyes. Sasuke wasn't moving. When naruto opened his eyes again, sasuke almost fell over. 'his eyes, they are so serious. Almost with a killer intent.' Sasuke gulped. Naruto suddenly dissapeared.

Sasuke turned with a kunai in his hand. He barely catched Naruto's attack, that was aiming at his shoulder.

'fast!'

For a few seconds only the sounds of metal against metal could be heard. Two blurs were moving over the field. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Five Naruto's appeared. "Katon, Hosenka no Jutsu!" Five Naruto's dissapeared.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped. He was standing in the middle of the field. Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Haka no Jutsu!" Sasuke looked down. 'Shit..'

Two hands came out of the ground and pulled Sasuke down into the earth untill there was nothing left to see.

"go chichi!" Misomi cheered.

"what's happening, Miso-chan?" Sai asked, looking at the empty field.

Misomi winked at him. "you will see soon enough."

After seven minutes Tsunade looked at her watch. "Battle is over...?"

"Yes! I win Sasuke-teme!"

Tsunade looked in fornt of her.

"Ah, wait... Genjutsu, Kai!"

Misomi cheered at what she saw.

Sasuke was lying on his back. He was lying beneath a blanket of strings, that were attached to kunai. Naruto was sitting on top of him. Both were sweating and panting.

"what just happened?" Tsunade asked still looking at Sasuke. Sasuke was trying to lie there with as much pride as he had. There wasn't much left...

"When I pulled Sasuke under the ground, I put up a Genjutsu." Naruto laughed at the confused faces. "It was like a picture, taking from the background surrounding us like a curtain. We where fighting, but you were looking at the curtain."

Misomi ran to her father and pounced him of Sasuke. "you did it, chichi!" Sasuke untied himself and stood up. He looked at the group with his If-anybody-dares-to-tell-this-I-am-going-to-kill-him-slowly-and-painfully-stare.

Tsunade looked at the group, who surrounded Naruto, asking what he exactly had done.

'I have know idea what Misomi, abilities are nor do I know her weaknesses. But if you look at the scars...The scars must use a lot of chakra...and since she is using a lot of chakra, it must flow good. Her Chakra system is probably very important to her fighting style. So I need someone who is good at making that chakra flow fail.'

Tsunade smirked again.

"Next battle, Uzumaki Misomi versus Hyuuga Neji!"

/////00000\\\\\

**I am bad at writing Fighting scenes...that's why I made Naruto use his genjutsu...****Next update is pobably on...Wednesday evening! Maybe earlier..I have to see how school's gonna be.**

**Haka means grave.**** Get the connection?**


	7. Chapter 7, Chi

**I thought I was a lousy updater…Until I saw that someone was only updating every three weeks…with chapters of a thousand words…**

**Today you will find out wich demon Misomi has!**

**I do not own Naruto nor do make money out of this...He does...-points to Kishimoto Masashi altar-**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Neji and Misomi stood in front of each other. Tsunade was smiling and raised her hand. Naruto looked at her suspiciously. Sasuke was standing behind the group. He looked at Naruto's back.

When he looked back at the fight, he was stil amased. After Sasuke had gotten out of the ground. Naruto had showed a great skill of ninjiutsu and taijutsu. Sasuke grunted. Naruto had shown skill, but Sasuke knew that he wasn't even just his real power.

'how much have you grown, Naruto?'

"Ready? Begin!"

Neji and Misomi rushed at each other. They both started throwing kicks and punches.

"it looks like there dancing." Tsunade said.

Suddenly Misomi jumped backwards. She stopped a few meters away from Neji. She was leaning on her knees.

"I'm impressed Neji-sama." She said with a smile.

Tsunade snickered. "Sama?" she looked at Naruto who shook his head. "she does that with everyone, except for me and children." Naruto gave a sad smile. "I think that she does that because she is afraid that no one will like her. It's her way of saying that she doesn't want anybody to leave. She just doens't want to be hated."

Tsunade looked at Misomi. "Is that the same reason that she bows a lot?"

Naruto nodded.

"Now I know why Hokage-sama had chosen you." Misomi was still smiling. "Too bad, your tactics won't work on me."

Neji snorted. "Explain."

Misomi stood up. "Your bloodlimit's greatest function is to mess with a person chakrasystem. Hokage-sama already knew that I used my scars in battle. So my scars need chakra. Hokage-sama choose you, to see how I would react."

Tsunade nodded. "You're smart Miso-chan."

Misomi smiled again. "Thank you Hokage-sama." She made a quick bow.

"I maneged to block all your attacks filled with chakra. But at the last moment, you used so little chakra that a normal ninja wouldn't notice it. It would effect the chakra system only a little. But when the parts with the messe up chakra would be used, the parts would malfunction or even explode at a large amount." Neji still stood exactly the same, only his face showed thunder.

"I almost didn't notice it in your last attack, but since I need a perfect Chakra sytem, I know when there is messed with mine." Misomi looked at her right arm. "you have hit me near my wrist and near my elbow on the inside."

Neji looked suprised.

Suddenly the bandages around Misomi's arm started to ged red. In nearly ten seconds, blood started to drip on the ground.

"When there isn't chakra running through my body, my scars will open."

Neji looked horrified at Misomi's right arm. "It's stupid." Neji snorted. Misomi looked up.

"and why is that, Neji-sama?"

"You will ony loose a lot of blood. Giving yourself those scars is only a bad thing." He stated calmly.

"ah, that's true. But I need blood for my techniques Neji-sama."

Misomi's left arm started to bleed. From both of her arms blood was dripping on the ground.

Misomi rushed at Neji, who was able to block her right fist. Misomi grabbed neji by his arm and made him turn. Neji got away, when Misomi tried to hold him.

Misomi grunted and did some handseals. 'Dog, rat, horse, rat, tiger, dragon.'

"Chi Kunai no jutsu!" Konohamaru looked at Misomi. Nothing happened. Suddenly he saw something moving in the corner of his eyes. the pool of blood, where Misomi had just stood, was begining to move. Five kunai appeared out of the blood. They were floating in the air.

"Nani?" Neji looked shocked at the kunai. Then the kunai moved towards him.

Neji jumped away. One kunai hit him in the arm. Neji landed and grabbed the kunai. He pulled it out and threw it at the ground. He looked at the wound. It wasn't that deep. It didn't even hurt. The other kunai stopped mid-air and fell to the ground were they became pools of blood again.

Misomi's eyes narrowed. She rushed towards Neji. 'the punches aren't even moving right. The bloodloss is makng her tired.' Neji smirked. Misomi still threw punches and kicks towards him, wich he easely dodged.

It went on for about a minute when Neji suddenly stopped moving. He looked down at his body. Misomi took this opertunity and jumped a few meters away.

"Finally you notice...I was getting tired..."

"What did you do?"

"Both my wrists are open and bleeding like hell. Yet there are no bloodstains on your clothes. Nor is the wound on your arm bleeding."

Neji grunted. Why didn't he pay attention to that?

"I made the blood go into your veins, through the wound I made earlier. At this moment the dubble amount of blood in your body is taking its toll."

"you can control blood?" neji asked unbelievable.

Misomi nodded and smiled. "Thanks to Rokubi, the sixth demon of the nine demons. She just loves blood."

Tsunade turned to Gaara, who still looked as always. Although Tsunade saw a glint of interest in his eyes. 'she just like Gaara, only with blood instead of sand.'

"Chi Kunai no Jutsu!" Tsunade turned around fast, to see five kunai being made from the blood that was pouring from Misomi's wrists.

Neji barely moved from his spot but manged to avoid three kunai. One had made a scratch on his leg, the other had made a scratch on his right upper arm.

Neji's eyes widened.

"Battle is over! Misomi, call back your blood." Everyone was startled of Naruto's sudden shouting.

"hai, chichi!" Misomi ran to Neji and gently grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry Neji-sama. This might hurt." Misomi put her right wrist to the wound on neji's arm.

"Chi Modoru no Jutsu." Neji formed fists of the sudden pain. A pain went through his whole body and went out through the wound.

Misomi pulled her wrist away. "That was everything, Neji-sama." Neji nodded. Then he looked at Misomi's right wrist, that was still bleeding.

"should I fix that for you?" He asked politely. On the inside though Neji was repeating the whole battle. He almost wanted to ask Misomi how she had did all that. But his pride told him to stop.

Misomi looked at her arm. "ah! Iie, I can do that myself." Misomi draw a seal on the bandages with some blood and pressed against it. Immidiatley the blood stopped.

Sakura ran over to the two and looked at Neji's wounds. "It's nothing serious. I shall heal it."

"But ofcourse it's nothing serious! It was just a test." Misomi pouted. Neji looked shocked at Misomi. Sakura's hand was glowing and gently going over Neji's wound.

'She wasn't serious? She could keep up with Neji-san's speed with ease. Though he didn't used any serious attacks.' Sakura looked at Tsunade. Her eyes were closed and her arms crossed. Then she looked at Misomi.

She had pounced her dad and was showing him the bloody bandages. "I hope Sasuke-sama has some new bandages." She wondered. When Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke just snorted.  
"ofcourse I have bandages."

Neji looked at Sasuke and then at the father and daughter.

'they grew stronger than I expected. I bet Naruto didn't go out on Sasuke too. Soon Naruto will be stronger than any of us. He might be even already stronger. And that girl. She has the skills of an ANBU.' Neji tightened his fists. He calmed down when Tenten walked up to him. She gave him a quick hug. Then she smiled. Neji smiled back.

'I would love to fight her again.' He thought when he and Tenten walked over to the rest of the group.

**/////00000\\\\\**

**That was it! Next: Naruto and Misomi visit Konohamaru; a dinner at a famous place; and also...Love-scene! Next update is still standing for Wednesday, but it can also be Thursday...**

**Chi kunai means Blood kunai**

**Modoru means come back**


	8. Chapter 8, Kazoku

**I don't like school…**** I needed to cut the chapter in two, because it was very long, gomen nasai...So dinner and Visit to Konohamaru's house is next chapter...**

**I do not own Naruto nor do I make money out of this –points to altar- you get the point.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

"ne, Sasuke-sama. Where are the bandages?"

"Bathroom, first drawer to your left."

"Arigatou."

"Misomi, when your done you should walk with Maru and Miro."

"Hai chichi!" Misomi shouted from the stairs.

Naruto and Sasuke went to the diningroom where Sasuke started to read a scroll he had found, with some information about fire jutsus. Naruto made some tea for himself and sat down across from Sasuke.

"Misomi and I are going to visit Konohamaru. How late are we going to the reastaurant?"

"6.30."

"okay."

Naruto looked down at his tea. He sighed.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"do you...like me?"

sasuke looked up from his scroll. Naruto looked serious. Sasuke felt a little nervous...

"as friends?"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke relaxed.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"well, I did leave for nine years and I never held contact with you personally."

"You needed a break."

"For nine years?!"

"why are you getting angry?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked shocked and stared at his cup of tea again.

"Because...I don't know. I feels unfair. I've got a family, I went away for nine years, suddenly come back and I immidiately move in with you. I feels wrong. I mean, I never regretted leaving and I'm happy that I did it."

Sasuke felt confused. He was dissapointed that Naruto hadn't regretted his decision. But he was happy that naruto was happy.

"I kind of thought that you would be angry."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. The blue eyes looked sad and almost if they were waiting for something.

"Why would I be angry?" Sasuke almost hit himself. He was lying and Naruto had seen that. Naruto looked dissapointed, took a sip out of his cup and stared out of the window.

Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"I was angry."

Naruto didn't looked shocked or suprised. He just stared at Sasuke and then gave a sad smile. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"I was angry when Tsunade let you leave. I was angry that you didn't tell me about your problems. I was angry that you hadn't asked me for help. I was angry when I realised you weren't coming back after one year."

Naruto still looked at Sasuke. Then he gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry that I made you angry, Sasuke." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." He said again. He smiled, but it wasn't sad, it was a happy smile. Sasuke felt a tingly feeling go trough his body. He almost blushed.

"Hn."

There fell a silence. A comfortable one. Sasuke picked up his scroll again.

"You had almost won at our fight." Naruto suddenly stated.

Sasuke's head shot up.

"I was using all my strength and speed in those ten minutes. Any longer and I would have collapsed."

Sasuke smirked and looked at his scroll again. Naruto smiled. 'oh, how I missed that smirk of you. I missed everything of you Sasuke. Every day I thought of you. Why can't I just say that?'

"chichi! Sasuke-sama! Ittekimasu!" Misomi shouted from the hall.

"Itterashai!" Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time. Both looked at each other with a look of suprise before they both started lauging.

**/////00000\\\\\**

"thanks a lot, Miso-chan. You are a great help." Kiba said with one hand behind his head.

Hinata smiled. Misomi bowed.

"It's nothing, I love to walk with the dogs and I don't mind bringing Akamaru with me. So I just dropped by."

"It will leave us some time for the children." Hinata said. "and Akamaru doesn't mind as far as I can see." Misomi looked at the two children who were hugging Akamaru. A girl of three years old, with brown hair and the white eyes of her mother was looking at Maru and Miro, who were bigger than Akamaru. A little boy was sitting next to the girl and wave dit hands at Akamaru, who was licking him. The boy had Very short blue hair and also had white eyes.

"they grow up so fast. Kohana is already three and Rinji is already one." Kiba said, his eyes softened at the sight. Then he turned to Misomi again. "Akamaru is getting old, so please rest when it's neccesary." Misomi nodded and ran to the dogs.

"Come on, let's go!" the three dogs barked and ran after her.

Hinata waved till they were gone and turned to Kiba. "let's go to the garden." Kiba stole a quick kiss from his wife and picked up the boy.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Misomi looked at the dogs. They were running on a open spot in the forest. Misomi planted herself under a tree and cosed her eyes.

"there are at this moment seven birds in the sky."

Misomi opened her eyes and looked right in the face of Kakashi.

"Six." He said with his eye in a halve cirkel.

Misomi snickered. "what can I do for you Kakashi-sama?"

"Move please."

Misomi looked puzzled, but moved anyway. Kakashi grabbed a kunai and started to dig a hole. After a small. "Aha! Found them." He pulled out an plastic bag.

"whats inside?" misomi asked, tottaly forgetting her manners. Kakashi smirked, or at least that was what Misomi thought...

"Books."

Kakashi searched inside the bag and pulled out an edition of Icha Icha Paradise. He gave it to Misomi.

It was volume 4.

"Sai told me."

"thanks! But why are you hiding the books in here?"

Kakahsi pouted. "Iruka doens't want me to read them. I think he is afraid that I will love my books more than him." He laughed. Misomi smiled.

"You are also gay!" she cheered. Kakashi looked up with an evil glint in his eyes. "who is also gay?"

"chichi! Well, actually, he is Bi-seksual." Misomi looked at Kakashi. "Something wrong?"

Kakashi shook his head and patted on the ground next to him. Misomi smiled and happily took place. Both started reading.

'Oh, God bless the innocent!'

**/////00000\\\\\**

"Kimono's?" Misomi asked in disbelief. Naruto nodded. "Tsunade baa-chan thought it was a good idea. So when we are at Konohamaru's we are going to ask if he knows a good place to buy kimono's."

"where is Sasuke-sama?"

"Training."

"You didn't tell him yet, did you chichi." Misomi glared at here father.

Naruto looked away.

"I did ask, if he liked me."

"...as friends."

"you were listening?!"

"chichi! You should tell him! He needs to know! He has the right to!"

Naruto wanted to say something, but closed his mouth and shook his head.

"what if he leaves? Or he wants me to leave?"

"He won't." Naruto looked at his daughter. She was looking deadly serious. "he will never leave."

Naruto was suprised at the confidence of his daughter. Then he gave a smile and patted Misomi on her head.

"I will tell him tonight after dinner. Promise."

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto and Misomi were walking to Konohamaru's house.

"Monsters."

"I don't believe it. They are really back!"

"I told you those demons were back."

"I heard that they are staying."

"No way?! I thought we finally had escaped them. Stupid devils children."

Naruto and Misomi still smiled.

"Chichi?"

"Hn?"

"..."

"No."

"Aww." Misomi pouted. "Stupid villagers."

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Next update...I think Wednesday evening... Everyone who knows what Misomi wanted to do to the villagers will get a digital cookie! 'Cause my real cookies don't fit trough the USB-portal...**

**Will everyone, please check out my other fanfiction...Way To Close? It only has got 3 reviews and it lookes kinda sad next to The New Uzumaki Clan...**

**I thank everyone who reads my story and who gave reviews, without you I probably wouldnt have gone this far! –bows-**


	9. Chapter 9, Hotondo

**Hello everyone! Sharingan Kyuubi gets a cookie! ****–gives cookie- Misomi wanted to pretend that she was losing control of her demon, rokubi.**

**I do not own Naruto. (why else would I be making Fanfiction?!) Nor do I make money out of this. (Money! Money! I want Money!) All honor goes to a man called Kishimoto Masashi-sama.**

**/////\\\\\ means: flashback**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Konohamaru looked up when he heard someone knocking on his door. "Hai, coming." He finished his prayers to the little shrine and opened the door.

Konohamaru let out an small yelp when a dark blur attacked him.

"Kono-sama!" Misomi shouted. She almost suffocated Konohamaru in a hug. Naruto smiled apoligizingly.

"ne, Kono-sama, is it okay if i could call you Kono-sama?" Konohamaru nodded hesitatingly. Misomi squeezed all of the air, that was left out of Konohamaru.

"Misomi, I think you need to let go of Konohamaru, he is getting purple."

Misomi immidatley let go of her living plushie. She made a little bow.

"ah, what I wanted to ask you Kono-sama. Do you know any Kimono shops?"

"You don't have kimono's?" Konohamaru asked. Both naruto and Misomi shook there heads.

"well, I only know one shop that sells kimono's, bu they are rather expensive."

"how much are they?" Naruto asked thinking of his wallet.

"about 28.000 yen."

Naruto felt his wallet die. He sighed. "we don't have the money for that." Misomi looked sad. Konohamaru suddenly thought of something.

"wait in the living room, please. I think I have something." He runned upstairs and left Naruto and Misomi standing a little bit suprised. They gave each other a look, shrugged and walked into the living room.

It was a little room with a couch, tv, a coffee table and a desk with a chair. One wall had two windows, wich lit the whole room. There were standing plants everywhere. There were two bookcases standing against a wall. They were filled with thick books and scrolls. Naruto walked to the first bookcase and let his finger slide over the books.

"most are thrillers." Naruto said to Misomi, who looked outside. "the view is beautifull."

Misomi turned and saw the little shrine, there was a cushion laid in front of it. Misomi walked to the cushion and touched it. 'it still warm, he had sat here a moment ago.' Misomi looked at the picture on top of the shrine. Konohamaru and his parent were smiling at the camara. They were sitting under a tree, on a blanket. 'Konohamaru has his scar on the picture. He seems the same age. So his parents must have died a year ago.'

Misomi took place at the shrine and closed her eyes.

Naruto turned around when he thought that it was a little bit quiet. When he saw Misomi sitting in front of the shrine, his eyes widened. Exactly on that moement, konohamaru walked in the room with two kimono's in his hands.

"I found them! They were lying under...some..." Konohamaru stopped talking when he saw what Misomi was doing.

Naruto glared at Konohamaru.

"why didn't you tell me?" he asked coldly.

Konohamaru looked away. "I was going to tell you today. I just didn't think of it."

Misomi clapped in her hands and bowed to the picture.

"It's alright, Kono-sama." Naruto turned to his daughter. Misomi glared back. "chichi, it was probably because you came back to town."

Misomi smiloed with her eyes closed and turned to Konohamaru. "are those kimono's of your parents?" "hai, they are." Misomi stood up, ignoring her father.

"I would love to try it on. Where is the bathroom?" Konohamaru needed to think about that one for a minute. Misomi was looking so...cute. he felt a blush creeping on his face.

"uh...First door to your right." Misomi nodded and left the room.

Naruto looked at Konohamaru. He saw Konohamaru tense up. He sighed.

"how did they die?" Konohamaru looked shocked at Naruto. Then he looked at the ground. "I don't know. They just went on a mission and never came back. There hitae-itai were found next to two burned body's. They were identified by there theeth." Naruto looked at the shrine. "how long ago?" "13 months." Naruto nodded.

"Misomi and I had begon a new life in a village near the border between Fire and Wind. We had a new family there and did mission like any other ninja." Naruto walked to the couch, he sat down and looked outside.

"One day, our village was attacked, it was about a year after our arrival. Everyone was killed."

Konohamaru didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet.

"Misomi and I burried 128 body's. Misomi didn't cry the whole time. Always when I asked if she was okay, she would shake her head. But she never talked to me about it. I felt really helpless at that time. When we discovered, who the attackers were, Misomi dissapeared. She came back exactly five hours later, though. When she came back, she was covered in blood and she was crying. She didn't stop for hours. Until she was to tired to cry anymore."

Konohamaru looked at the shrine. Then he looked to naruto with a puzzled expression.

"what I mean is; Talk to me if you're ready and want to. I feel helpless, when I see you in pain." Naruto smiled.

"I will, thank you." Konohamaru felt a weight coming of his shoulders.

"chichi, Kono-sama! Look! Aint I beautifull?" Naruto and Konohamaru both looked at Misomi who stepped into the room. Konohamaru forgot how to breath.

Misomi wore a red kimono covered in sakura petals. The obi (A/N the belt) was blood red. Misomi had her hair loose and her hitae-itai was of. Konohamru blinked a few times.

Why was the background suddenly pink and why were sparkles, bubbles and feathers surrounding Misomi?

"you look really pretty, Miso-chan." He said in a voice just above a whisper. Misomi blushed, but smiled. She raised one hand and softly touched her lips with her fingers.

'Aaaah! The light! I'm going blind!' konohamaru's brain yelled at him. 'turn! Look away!'

But Konohamaru just kept on staring.

Naruto looked with a smile on his face at the scene. Misomi turned around and left the room. When Naruto noticed that Konohamaru was drooling, he started to laugh.

'Tonight sure is going to be interesting...'

**/////00000\\\\\**

Misomi, Naruto, Konohamaru and Sasuke where walking home. They just got out of the restaurant they just had eaten. There was an incredible tension and awkward silence hanging in the air. It was so thick that you could cut it with a knive.

Konohamaru looked at Misomi in the corner of his eye. He almost jumped away from the guiltyness hanging around her.

'why?! Why did I told Kakashi-sama that chichi was bi-seksual?! Why?!'

**/////\\\\\ **

Everyone was dressed in their prettiest kimono's. The group was sittin around a large table and were the only people in the restaurant. Everyone had enjoyed their meal and were talking when Tsunade stood up. She coughed a few times and waited untill everyone was silent.

She looked at Naruto and Misomi. "We welcome you back to Konoha! We all missed you a lot and were are happy that you're back. To a good future!"

"To a good future!" everyone repeated. They toasted and wanted to continue talking when they saw that Tsuande sad down again.

"ah, wait everyone. I want to make a toast too." Kakashi stood up. Iruka looked unsure of what to do. He felt a little bit uneasy.

"To Naruto's undying love for his daughter..." he paused dramatically and then his eye went in a curl. Iruka knew that was a bad sign and closed his eyes.

"and to his undying love for Sasuke!"

A vein popped on Naruto's head. Misomi squeeked. Iruka whacked Kakashi on his head. Sasuke was choking on his sip of sake. There fell a silence.

"to his undying love for Miso-chand and Sasuke!" Lee said, to break the silence and toasted with his juice. Everyone looked shocked at Lee for a second when they repeated the same and toasted. Everyone started talking again. It looked like nothing happened, exept everyone was looking at Naruto every ten seconds. Sasuke was looking at the wall and tried to look uninterested. It didn't work that well...

Naruto shot a glare a his daughter next to him. "how did he know?" he hissed.

"I just blurred it out, when he told me Iruka and he had a relationship." She said as fast as she could. Naruto sighed, patted his daughter on her head and turned to Sasuke, who sat on his other side.

"sorry, about that Sasuke. What were we talking about, again?" Sasuke wanted to turn away, because he was unssure of what to do. 'till Naruto shot him a make-a-scene-and-you-are-dead-glare.

"we were talking about comfortable ninja clothes..."

"oh, yeah. Like I said, I dumped the jumpsuit about eight years ago..."

**/////\\\\\**

Sasuke saw that Naruto looked troubled, but he didn't said a thing.

"we talk about this when we get back home." Naruto had whispered to Sasuke when they were leaving.

Sasuke was trying to figure out what he wanted to say, to Naruto. And what the hell was that feeling in his stomach? It had been there since Kakashi said that Naruto loved him.

'first thing when I get home is drinking some water. Then I will see what Naruto has too say.'

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Next update is...I have no idea! I think on Friday evening, or Saturday evening.**

**I know the ending is a little bit weird, but I didn't know how to end this chapter.. gomen nasai.**

**I am, again, asking if people would please take a look at my other fanfiction.**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed and people who just read my story! –bows-**


	10. Chapter 10, Ai

**Hello everyone! Chapter 10! –cheers- But! I also have some bad news……I won****'t update next at all. Because I'm going on a field trip with my school and come back on Friday evening, I'm working on Saturday...**

**So chapter 11 will be up on Sunday evening or in the afternoon... –bows-**

**Sorry! Chapter 11 will be more than a 2000 words! (only count story)**

**I do not own Naruto and gang nor do I make money out of this.**

**To answer Otaku09041991 question(thanks for reviewing); You are totally right! I did it because I wanted to make Misomi's and Naruto's relationship more serious.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Konohamaru sighed. They were nearing Sasuke's house and the tension just got higher. Konohamaru stole a quick glance at Misomi. 'she still looks very sad...Maybe I should cheer her up.'

Just when he was about to say something to make her happy, he realised..

'I don't know her at all!' well, he knew her as Naruto's daughter. She was 16, five when she was found by Naruto. She was the vessel of Rokubi, one of the nine demons...But he didn't know what kind of food she liked, what her favorite color was and what she did in her free time. At dinner,when someone wanted to know something, they had asked Naruto.

'she didn't say a single thing. The whole evening.'Konohamaru slapped himself for his stupidity.

"ne miso-chan?"

Misomi looked up. Konohamaru's hand shot to his nose. He felt a warm liquid falling into his palm.

"is everything allright, Kono-sama? Is something wrong with your nose?"

Konohamaru shook his head. Naruto and Sasuke both looked back, buth when they saw what was going on, they immidiately looked to the front again. Misomi grabbed a handkerchief out of her sleeve and handed it to Konohamaru.

"please use it." Konohamaru looked from the handkerchief to the owner of it. Then he nodded and accepted it.

"what did you wanted to ask?"

"Wbat nyou ou wike?"

"excuse me?"

Konohamaru wept away his last trail of blood and put the handkerchief in his pocket.

'I will wash it for her.'

"what do you like?" he said with a flaint blush.

Misomi blinked. Then she smiled. Konohamaru grabbed the handkerchief again.

"I like chichi, no I love him. I like my friends. I like you and Sasuke," Konohamaru was very red right now. He thanked teh heavens that it was dark. "but I also like Shikamaru, Sakura, Tenten, Neji and the rest. I love my dogs." Misomi closed her eyes in thought. "I like Sukiyaki a lot. I love to make pictures. I have already two whole photoalbums full! Most of them are of chichi and me though."

"Favorite colour?"

Misomi opened her eyes. "I think red. And yours?"

Konohamaru needed to think at that one. "I think grey."

"That's kind of a depressing colour, you know."

Konohamaru snickered. Misomi blushed. "you think so? Both my parents had grey eyes."

"so Kono-sama. What do you like?"

"heh? Uhm..I like training. I like you and Naruto." Misomi just nodded in understandment. "I like to write letters. I like missions and I like reading thrillers."

"And what do you hate Kono-sama?"

"I hate lame missions, I hate it when everyone sees me as the grandson of the third and not as me. I hate it when I have to wait long. I hate fights. I don't like cranky people. I hate birds, because they, allways, only shit on me! I hate it patrol duty, with Neji or Sasuke, cause the only thing they can do is stay silent and look down on me."

"itai!" Sasuke yelled. Konohamaru and Misomi both looked up, a little bit startled. Naruto had hit Sasuke on his head. Naruto turned and smiled. "please continue."

Sasuke looked shocked at Naruto. "what was that for?" he hissed. "you shouldn't bully Konohamaru. Thats all."

"You hate a lot of things, Kono-sama." Misomi snickered. Konohamaru blinked. "I do? Yaa, what about you?"

Misomi stopped snickering. "I don't like villagers, 'cause they most of the times only whisper behind my back and pretend I don't excist. I hate it when chichi needs to leave for a mission. I hate being alone. I hate it to kill people with children. I hate my real parents, for abandoning me. I hate my home village." Misomi looked up to the sky.

Konohamaru looked at the ground. Suddenly, the things he hated, didn't seem that important.

"but.."

Konohamaru looked at Misomi. She had her head a little bit bent to the side and her eyes were only half open. She looked at her fathers back.

"when I am like this, wth everyone and chichi. With nothing to worry about and surrounded by the nights sky. I just can't help but to forget the things I hate and forget myself in that moment. Because I want to treasure those moment. They are more important to me then the things I hate. Right?"

Konohamaru stopped with walking and looked shocked at Misomi. She turned around and smiled. Then she started to walk again.

Konohamaru shook his head and ran up to Misomi.

"I think you are right. Misomi." He whispered.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto and Sasuke, both sat on a side of the couch in the living room. Misomi was in the kitchen, reading a book a mumbling something about "stupid chichi and his privacy.".

"Sasuke." Naruto started. Sasuke shot up and sat straight. "Hai?!" he called out startled.

"About what Kakashi-sensei said."

Sasuke gulped and nodded. His eyes wandered off to the floor.

"It's true." Sasuke's eyes widened. He looked straight at Naruto. Naruto gave a sad smile and stared outside.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto rest his head in his hand, carefully placed on the back of the couch. He looked at sasuke,who didn't know what to say.

"I realised it when I left the village. The pain in my heart didn't leave. First I thought it was because I still had the memories of the villagers inside me. But then I realised that those painful memories were of you. I couldn't forget you, it didn't matter, what I was doing. Somehow you always showed up."

Naruto's sad smile became a happy smile. "When Misomi was old enough to know what love was, she just hit me one day." Naruto placed one hand on his cheeck, rubbing. He still remembered the pain from that day, given to him. "she called me stupid, when I asked why she said this: "You always tell me, that you shouldnt escape love, should never hide from it and always trust it. Yet you ran away from Sasuke!" First I was shocked, then I went into denial."

Naruto snickered at the tought. "I can't be in love with Sasuke, I'm a boy! I live here, and Sasuke lives in Konoha. We are friends. I searched for a reason that I just couldnt be in love with you. Then, after nine years, I finally realised, that I really love you Sasuke."

Sasuke still looked shocked. Naruto became a litle bit worried. Sasuke hadn't said anything for about 2 minutes now and it was starting to get to Naruto's nerves.

"I understand if you want me to move from your house, and I understand if you want to leave. I understand it if your mad at me and I..." Sasuke snapped out of his shock and looked at naruto, who was looking at the floor, still talking.

'This is the person that loves me? This is Naruto. Naruto who was annoying, talks rudely and only looked at Sakura-chan. Naruto who always lost of me, made useless bets to prove something that didn't matter and yelled when he was angry or annoyed. Naruto who could cry, if he couldn't affort a fifth bowl of ramen.'

Sasuke shook his head. 'Naruto loves me. The Naruto who kicked my butt when it was needed. The Naruto who wants to beacome Hokage, so that he can protect the village and make the villagers ankowledge him. The Naruto who dragged me back from sound. Naruto who gave me hope, of becoming strong without Orochimaru. Naruto who always believed in me. Naruto who always trusted me no matter what I did and still trusts me. Naruto, who accepts me for what I am. Naruto who loves me.'

Naruto was panicking, Sasuke seemed like he was in lala-land with a dreamy look on his face. 'OMG. Did I made him going into shock?!' Naruto slapped himself. 'God, I couldn't be more stupid.'

'This is Naruto, who loves me. And who I love back.' Sasuke smiled.

'oh,god. He is smiling! I made his brain melt! Tsunade is going to kill me!'

"I love you." Naruto's eyes widened and looked at Sasuke, who was still smiling. "wha.."

"Naruto, you said you loved me. And I love you."

Naruto's expression went from, shocked to almost cry, to smiling. He jumped at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt a weight pushing him on his back against the couch's arm rest. Naruto hugged him and sat on top of him. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked a suprised.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes. Their noses were only inches away from each other. Sasuke blushed, when Naruto looked at Sasuke's lips. "w-what are you doing?" Sasuke maneged to squeek out. His voice was a few notes highe then normal.

"Proving that I love you." Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath on his face. Their noses now touched. Naruto eyes were half lidded. Sasuke swallowed hard. His heartbeat was so fast that it was making a zooming sound. Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt Naruto's lips against his. Then he closed them. Naruto closed his eyes to.

Sasuke's eyes hot open though, when he felt a wet tong against his lip. He wanted to say something, and opened his mouth. Naruto saw his chance and almost smirked in their french kiss.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Misomi was smiling. She sat against the door to the living room. Her head was resting against the door and her eyes were closed. 'Finally, chichi. Finally you found your love.'

She opened her eyes and smirked. 'Now we will finally see who is going to win that bet. Sasuke, may have 'uke' in his name. But come on, chichi. Sasuke is screaming seme.'

**/////00000\\\\\**

**I'm bad at**** writing love scenes! I know... (.--.--.);; **

**See you, Sunday!**


	11. Chapter 11, Jikan

**Tatatadadam!**** Suprise! Hehehe...-cough-**

**I have no life to concentrate on and I just started writing...So here it is! The next chapter! The chapter is only flashbacks...sorry if you're dissapointed...**

**Oh, and Sharingan Kyuubi? Misomi loved the cookie.**

**Otaku09041991, congrats for being the 50****th**** reviewer! –gives cake- -cheers-**

**I do not own Naruto and gang, (I would love to though...) nor do I make money out of this. Kishimoto Masashi-sama owns everything.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

**/////\\\\\**

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi walked through a city on the border of the country of rain.

"ne, are we there yet?" Naruto whined.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura clenched her fists. "Naruto! For the 159th time! The target is in the forest, just outside the city. We will be there 6 minutes or so."

The rest of the walk was silent exept for one time, when Kakashi saw a poster of the newest Ich Icha Paradise movie. Sakura got so pissed of though, that they started walking again after 45 seconds.

Finally team 7 arrived in the forest.

"the head of the village said we could find the target in the middle of the forest. We have to follow the path and turn left when we see a green bench." Sakura said looking at a paper with the directions.

"who is the target anyway?" Naruto asked.

Sakura took the mission scroll out of her pouch to read it. "It a little girl, an orphan. According to the information, she has killed a lot of villagers without a reason."

Sasuke sighed. Why did they needed four jounin to kill one little girl? It was ridiculous. Kakashi took the scroll from Sakura and read it. "I see why she killed." Sakura looked up.

"She is a jinchuuriki." Naruto stopped with walking from shock.

"that girl, our target is a jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked unbelievingly.Kakashi nodded. "Naruto, you never killed anyone, even though you have a demon inside you. The girl probably can't control the demon inside of her and needs to be killed before she kills more people."

Naruto nodded. They walked on.

When they reached an open sapce they splitted up. "_is everyone in position_?" Kakashi asked through his walkie talkie. (A/N the ears thingy.)

"_Pink fist is in position_."

"_Ramen murderer is in postion_."

"_Sasuke is in postion_."

"_Sasuke-teme! You need a cool nickname too_!"

"_It's_ _annoying and it doesn't matter if anyone eavesdrops on us_."

"_I think, Dark warrior would fit you Sasuke_. _Since your really handsome and strong_!"

"_Hn. Can we just go on with the mission_?"

"_Ahum. Is everyone in position_? _Wat can you see Sakura_?" (Kakashi)

"_I see a little girl sitting under a tree. I can only see left side though_."

"_Sasuke_?"

"_I can only see her back a little. But if I move I will get to close to Sakura or Naruto_."

"_Naruto? You could probably see her the best. What is she doing_?"

"_Ah, yes. I see her. I think, no, I know that she is drawing something. On her arm. She doesn't seems so dangeous though. As far as I can see, she is unarmed_."

"_Naruto, get as close as possible to her. I want to now for sure if she is unarmed_."

"_Okay, I'm close. She is still drawing and I can see no...Oh god_."

"_Naruto? Did she discovered you_?"

"..."

"_Naruto_?" Sakura asked.

"..."

"_Naruto_?!" Sakura was no worried.

"_I'm going to her_."

"_What? No, Naruto stay in possition_!"

When there was no answer Sakura stood up. She saw Naruto coming out of the bushes. She cursed. "_sensei? What now?_"

"_Let's go to Naruto_."

Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi went to the open field. Naruto was standing a few meters away from the little girl. The rest of team seven stood a few meters behing Naruto.

Sakura held her hands in front of her mouth. "I'm going to be sick."

Sasuke looked away. Kakashi looked worried at Naruto.

Naruto looked shocked to the little girl. She was writing names in her arm, with a kunai. Her whole body was covered in blood and more names. Naruto's eyes went over the words and his eyes widened.

Monster. Demon. Rokubi. Die. Go away. Devil's child. Ugly. Freak. Stupid.

The little girl looked up to Naruto and smiled. "Would you like to write one too?"

Naruto almost cried. The girl looked at her arm, as if it was art. "Everyone does it. Only after a while, they dissapear. So I need to make sure they are pretty deep and I need to make sure that I write them over and over."

She walked to Naruto. She grabbed his hadn and put the kunai in it. "Would you like to write one too?" She asked again. Naruto looked at the girl and than at the kunai.

"It's alright! It won't hurt me much!"

Naruto let out a scream and let the kunai fall. Sasuke grabbed a kunai from his pouch and stood in a attack pose. The girl gave him a look before she looked down to Naruto.

"You are here to kill me?" She smiled. Naruto looked at the girl in disbelief. "It's okay! I won't do anything to stop you! I think that everyone in the city would be happy!" Naruto looked disgusted and felt sick. Sasuke swallowed. Sakura fell to her knees with tears in her eyes. Kakashi looked sad to the girl and didn't know what to do.

Suddenly silent tears flowed over the girl's cheeks. She was still smiling. "Because they say that I killed those people, everyone likes it when I get hurt and I am sure they will be happy when I die!"

"and I would love to die! Everyone would be happy and my heart would stop hurting."

Naruto looked at the girl. He realised that without Iruka or everyone else, he would have turned up like that.

"Please kill me! It hurts, It hurts very much, sir." The girl was cletching her shirt.

Sasuke wanted to run to the girl, when Naruto walked to the girl. He stopped in his tracks and looked shocked at Naruto.

The girls eyes widened in shock. She looked at the boy who was hugging her.

"Naruto! Get out of the way!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto's grip only grew tighter. "I am not killing her. Without everyone, I would have asked exactly the same."

"sir?"

"do you have parents?"

"y-yes. But they don't like me." The girl started to cry in Naruto's shirt.

"Then from now on, I will be your parent okay?" Naruto let his tears flow.

Sakura's head shot up. "Naruto, what are you...?!" Sakura looked a the owner from the hand, in front of her mouth. Kakashi shook his head.

Naruto let the girl ride on his back. For two days straight, he never said anything to her. But he never let go of the girl. And the girl never let go of him.

Naruto bathed the girl, with some help from Sakura. He nursed her wounds, with some help from Sakura. He made sure she was warm, without the help of Sakura.

He made sure she smiled, laughed and felt safe.

He would made sure he was going to be the family she never had.

He promised to himself, that she would be loved.

**/////\\\\\**

Sakura looked trough the window from the door. She watched with tears in her eyes to the scene at the other side of the door. Suddenly Sasuke stormed around the corner.

He hated hospitals, but he didn't care right now.

"What happened?!" He stood panting in front of Sakura.

"Oh, Sasuke. It's Naruto." Sakura started crying. "His daughter..."

Sakura couldn't finish her sentence as Tsunade walked trough the door.

"How is she?" Sakura immidiately asked. Tsunade looked sad. "It stable now. But it doens't mean she is out of danger. Her condition is stil life-threatening."

"Can go inside?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade nodded. "But don't make too many noise."

Sasuke and Sakura entered. Tsunade looked at their backs, Sakura hugged Naruto who was also crying. Sasuke looked at the girl.

"Who did this to her?" Sasuke asked without emotion. Naruto went to sat n his chair next to teh bed again. He rested his head in his hands. "I don't know. I came home and this is how I found her, on the balcony."

"what is her concition?" Sakura asked. "She was stabbed several times. One was near her heart. She has a lot of internal bleedings, she can't breath on her own for a week or two according to Tsunade."

The three of them sat around the bed. The girl in the bed looked like she was sleeping. Her head was bandeges and she wore a hospital dress. Their was a infusion standing next to bed. A monitor measured her heart. It was weak, but it was there. The girls arms were covered in names. Naruto followed the lines with his finger. 'I wonder when they wil dissapear.'

Sakura stood up, when the clock said it was ten past ten. "I have to go home, my parents will get worried, if I stay any longer." The said theri goobyes. As soon as Sakura closed the door Naruto sighed.

"She didn't defended herself." He said, grabbing the girls hand. Sasuke didn't no what to say, so he stayed quiet. Waiting for Naruto to speak. "She just let it happen."

Naruto's forehead touched the girl's hand and his own. The hand was cold and didn't move. "She promised me, she was going to live. And yet, she let it happen."

Naruto let his tears flow again. His grip tightened around the girls's hand.

"Doesn't she love me? Doesn't she know that I will miss her? Am I such a bad father to her?"

"Naruto..."

"Maybe she feels that the villagers hate me too. Maybe she doesn't want to be around me..."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Naruto."

Naruto looked up. Sasuke was a little bit startled. He had never seen Naruto like this. Naruto was always happy and always smiled. It freaked him out a little bit.

"I think, that your daughter knows."

Naruto looked confused. "What I mean is. She knows that your hated by the villagers too. Since she arrived, the villagers only hate you more. I think she was worried that you would become unhappy because of her. She probably thought it was best too let the source of unhappiness dissapear. You would first think that she would attack the villagers...but..you told her not to."

Naruto looked at the girl. "Do you think, she did it for me?"

Sasuke nodded. "You're her father and the first one who didn't...write on her. I think she would easily give up her life. But probably also, because she doesn't know what dying means. She is only six."

Naruto looked thankful at Sasuke. Sasuke looked away with a blush on his face.

"When she wakes up. I have to tell her, that I would only become more sad if she leaves."

**/////00000\\\\\**

"chichi? What are you doing?" The little girl asked. Naruto patted her on the head.

"We are leaving Konoha, hunny."

"Why?" The girl asked. She was putting her clothes and plushies in a backpack.

"Don't pack to much, we are going to walk for a long time." Naruto said, his back to the girl.

The girl looked up to her father. "Are you crying, chichi?"

"..."

"Chichi? Are you crying because were are going to leave? Are we leaving because people hate me?" The girl wanted to say more untill her father hugged her.

"We are not leaving because of you. We are leaving because I'm tired and I have pain in my heart."

"Are we going to a doctor?" Naruto blinked a few times and laughed.

"It's a pain that no doctor can heal."

"Can I bring my book?"

"Yes, but only one, okay?"

"Hai, chichi."

**/////00000\\\\\**

"heh?! Are we going to live there?" The girl asked. Her father nodded. "But it's broken!"

The blond patted her head. "Daddy is going to fix it."

The girl looked at the house. It was standing between trees, on the edge of the forest. It was a five minute walk from the city. Naruto smiled happily. A little farm, with much ground. This was perfect.

The girl raised one eyebrow. "chichi can do that?"

Naruto pouted. "But of course! I'm super dad!" Naruto started to tickle his daugther.

When the tickle fight was over and father and daughter were lying in the gras, both panting, the girl asked something.

"Chichi? Can I give our new home a name?"

Naruto patted her on the head.

"Sure."

"How about, Home? No wait, something different." The girl closed her eyes in thought. Naruto looked at her with a smile.

"Uzumaki Aka Misomi."

The girl looked up. "That's a very long name for a house, Chichi."

Naruto laughed. "It's gonna be your name, Misomi."

The girl blinked, looked confused and than smiled happily. She pounced her dad.

"Misomi. Misomi. Misomi. I like it, Chichi!"

"I love you Misomi."

"Love you too, chichi. Hey! I found a name for the house! Uzumaki clan!"

Naruto laughed. "That's the perfect name for the house." He looked at the trees.

"The perfect name for a new life and a new beginning." He whispered.

"Chichi, I'm hungry! Do we have any ramen?"

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Very long chapter Oo Next update is still going to be Sunday 2 december.**** Only this time it's chapter 12 –puts hand behind head- Hehehe...-cough-**

**If you excuse me now...I am goint to search for a life...**

**Maybe they sell those on E-bay...?**

**Thanks for reviewing, everyone who reviewed and who are going to review.**


	12. Chapter 12, Hentai

**Hello ev****eryone! School trip was fun! Glad to be back though! **

**But that aside, here is the new chapter! –Koi means lover.**

**Thanks for supporting me, everyone who reviewed, added me to favourites or anything in those lines!**

**/////00000\\\\\**

"What do you want for breakfast, Misomi?" Naruto shouted from the kitchen. Misomi stood on the stairs, she yawned. "Cereal, chichi."

Sasuke sat at the table, with a newspaper and some scrambled eggs in front of him. Naruto was making breakfast. Misomi let out a chuckle as soon as she walked into the kitchen. Naruto turned around. "what?"

"you just look like a married couple." Sasuke blushed, a little. Naruto blinked a few times and then looked at himself and Sasuke.

"Really?" Misomi nodded.

"By the way. You have been dating for over two months now. When are you going to tell?" Misomi said while Naruto placed the cereal in front of her. Sasuke placed the newspaper in front of his face. The only thing you saw, were two hands and a newspaper.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, or rather, the newspaper. "I would love to tell, but Sasuke objects against it."

"probably cause he is the uke." Misomi murmered. Sasuke whacked Misomi on the head with the newspaper.

"am not."

"Yes you are."

"am not."

"you are."

"am not."

"you are."

"am not."

Misomi rolled her eyes. "Fine! You switch places!"

She took a bite of her cereal. "But why don't you want to tell, Sasuke-chichi?"

Sasuke turned as red as a tomato. "Don't call me that."

"Sasuke-chichi. Sasuke-chichi. Sasuke-chichi. Sasuke-chichi...Chichi. Chichi. Chichi. Chichi. Chichi. Chichi."

"Misomi! Stop bullying your father!" Naruto said to her, while looking at Sasuke. Misomi giggled.

"Kids." Sasuke said, still red.

Misomi looked at the calander. '9 june, heh? Damn, time goes fast.'

"Chichi? I am going to Kono-sama. I will be back before lunch."

Naruto sighed. "Are you going again? Are you sure he doesn't mind?"

Misomi nodded, she left the room, while chewing on her last bite. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Do you want to tell everyone?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a kiss and sighed. "Yes I do. Sasuke-koi."

Sasuke turned red again. Naruto giggled. "I-I will think about it." Sasuke said.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Misomi knocked on the door. "Kono-sama?" She was banging on his door for 20 minutes now...

A neighbour slammed his door open. "Will you be quiet?!" Misomi retreated her arm from the door.

"I'm sorry, but do you know where Kono-sama is?"

The man looked at Misomi, spat on the ground and pointed to school.

"He went to school this morning. But he didn't look to happy about it."

Misomi nodded and bowed. She carefully ran around the saliva on the ground and went in the direction of the school building.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Udon and Moegi snorted. Konohamaru's team of genin, team 4, was now practising their Kunai throws. It was kind of pathetic...

Konohamaru had been given the worst students, because his sensei just really hated him. Konohamar's sensei thinks it was konohamaru's fault that his parents died. It wasn't though, but no matter how many times Konohamaru tried to tell te truth, his sensei wouldn't listen. He had given up after the 1386th time.

"Come on, Yuu. I know you can do better." Konohamaru tried to motivate Yuu. When the kunai, again, didn't hit the target, Udon and Moegi looked away and didn't even try to help Konohamaru.

"Kono-sama!" The three sensei looked at Misomi. Moegi snorted. "Stupid hag." Udon blowed his noze and rolled his eyes. "She is so annoying."

Misomi pounced Konohamaru, who didn't even looked suprised. "Misomi!"

"What are you doing?" Misomi looked at team 4. Who looked at Misomi with eyes of shock.

"I'm am practising their kunai throws." Konohamaru pointed at the targets a few meters away. Misomi raised her eyebrows. 'that is really sad.'

"who was throwing?"

Yuu carefully raised his hand. Misomi gave her, I-am-your-friend-trust-me-and-you-will-be-rewarded-smile. "Please throw this kunai for me." Misomi gave the boy a kunai.

When konohamaru gave a quick nod, he threw it. It missed the target, by exactly 1,34 meter.

Udon and Moegi snickered. Konohamaru gave them a glare, but they didn't listened to the warning. Misomi walked up to Yuu. She gently pulled his arm. "You throw with you right. Do you write with your right?" Yuu nodded.

"throw this kunai, with your left hand." Yuu looked at Misomi with puzzled look. Konohamaru stared at Misomi. "why are you making him do that?"

Misomi turned to konohamaru. "When you write, your hand is making a lot of different movements, but there are basics when writing. Some people, tend to apply those movements while throwing. His mind is saying, target. But his hand is just making a little move, so his throwing is off." Misomi explained. Yuu threw his kunai with left, to everyone's suprisement it was only a centimeter away from the target.

"see?" she turned to Yuu, who's mouth was almost hitting the ground. "You do need to train with your right though. In battle, you need to use both of your hands. Practise as much as you can with your right." Yuu nodded. A girl stepped foreward. "Can you tell me, what I am doing wrong then?"

Misomi smiled. "Ofcourse, but I'm going to need some help of Kono-sama." Misomi pulled Konohamaru to her and they both made comments or gave compliments to the students.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Udon, Moegi, Konohamaru and Misomi walked on the main street. After practise, they had brought the students home and needed to report their progress.

"can I ask you something?" Misomi suddenly asked Moegi.

She looked at her with a bored face. "What?"

"why didn't you help Kono-sama?"

"He needs to learn it himself. He is a bad sensei, that's all."

Konohamaru looked away and pretended he didn't hear it. Misomi clenched her fists. Then a smirk crept on her face. "Your right, he is a bad sensei outdoors. But you should see him indoors."

Moegi and Udon both raised their eyebrows. "what do you mean?" Udon asked.

Misomi stopped walking. The other three also stopped. Konohamaru had a feeling for what Misomi was going to do. He hoped it wasn't what he thought. Misomi walked to Konohamaru and put her arms around Konohamaru's neck.

'Damnit. She is going to do what I thought she was going to do.'

Misomi's face was so close to Konohamaru's that their noses almost touched.

"He only has to show it once and you will never forget it."

Konohamaru put his arms around Misomi's waist. 'You wanna play? Fine. We'll play.'

"Don't praise me to much, Misomi. You are a good student. That's all."

Everyone around the couple were now openly staring, without even caring how rude they were.

"When we get home, can you help me with my homework?" she breathed on Konohamaru's lips. 'Keep distance! You can do ths, Misomi! Don't grab him in front of everyone!'

"What do you find the hardest part?" 'god! Her voice!'

Misomi let out a giggle. "That thing that did with your tongue.It was so amazing! But what ever I do, it doesn't feel right." Misomi put on a fake pout.

Konohamaru licked his lips. Why the hell did they stand in the sun? It was getting way to hot for his taste.

"Maybe I should give you more homework then."

"Please..do..Sensei."

Udon got a blood nose and Konohamaru praised himself, for not paying attention to the tingly feeling below.

Misomi looked at Konohamaru. 'oh, what the hell.' She thought.

Misomi licked Konohamaru's lips.

Moegi gasped. Konohamaru's eyes shot open. 'Are we still playing?' he wondered a little bit in panic.

Misomi saw the expression on Konohamaru's face and saw her chance. Quickly she gave Konohamaru a kiss.

Then she freed herself from the embrace and walked away. 'Game 's over.'

Udon murmered something like "lucky bastard." And got rewarded with a smack from his girlfriend, Moegi.

Konohamaru realised what had happened and remebered that they were acting. Right?

He put on a bored face and put his hands in his pocket.

'Calm down! It was a game. That's all. Just a little game. And a kiss. From Misomi.'

Konohamaru hoped that Misomi didn't had thought it was just a game. Wait. What?

Konohamaru shook his head. 'I'll just go to her tonight and ask.'

"Sensei..." Konohamaru's hand shot up to his nose. He was going to have that word stuck in his head for the rest of the day! 'Stupid Misomi. Playing game's with me like that.' An evil smirk was placed on is face. 'Guess I have to give her more homework as a punishment.'

Konohamaru stopped with walking. He turned red from several pictures that were running trough his mind. 'AAAAaaah! I'm turning into a pervert!'

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Next updat is going to be on...Wednesday 5 december! Hope you liked this chapter. I wrote another oneshot: Sounds. Please give it a look!**


	13. Chapter 13, Namida

**Hello everyone! I'm back, for a update and to save the world! ****No, wait...scrap that last part...**

**I was a little bit confusing last time: Konohamaru and Misomi weren't in a relationship...YET.**

**I do not own Naruto, nor do I make money out of this. I also do not own the alphabet!**

**That was very random...**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Misomi looked up from the telivision. She looked at the door, connected to the hall. For a moment she was doubting. She knew she shouldn't have kissed Konohamaru. And that it was probably the mentioned boy, standing in front of the door, hoping for an explanation.

When there was knocked again. Misomi sighed. "Coming!"

When misomi opened the door, she looked right at Konohamaru. "yes?"

Konohamaru looked confused for a second before he smiled. "Can I come in?"

Misomi walked away, with the door open.Konohamaru hestiantly walked in to the house. "Where are Naruto and Sasuke?"

"On a mission with Shino, Anko and Kakashi. They need to protect some high chief for six days." Misomi pouted. "And I couldn't come." 'I don't want to be alone.'

"Aren't you gonna be lonely?"

Misomi looked up. Then she smiled. "I'll be fine! I've got the dogs to keep me company. And I have you and the rest of my friends." 'Please stay. Don't go.'

"Aha, okay." Konohamaru stood in the middle of the living room, uncertain of what to do next.

"Do you want something, Kono-sama?"

"I want to talk."

Misomi sighed and turned off the telivision. She sat on the couch and patted on the seat next to her. Konohamaru took place at the spot and wanted to ask what was going on, but Misomi interupted him.

"I like you."

Konohamaru turned different shades of red. 'She says it so easily!'

"I understand if you don't like me, but I really like you. And I was kissing you because of that. I just couldn't help myself." Misomi scratched the back of her head and looked to the ground.

"I...uhm..." Konohamaru thought about it. Did he like Misomi? Yes, he did. Did he like like her? ... Konohamaru looked with the corner of his eye to Misomi. She was fuming with her belt and was blushing slightly. 'she is glowing...'

Misomi's mind was working overload. 'What the hell is he thinking?! I want to know! Please say something! Say that you love me! Hit me!

Do something...

But don't run away...

Don't leave me like all the others...

Please don't...'

Misomi felt a tear going over her cheek. She closed her eyes and turned her head away.

Suddenly a soft touch on her cheek made her eyes shoot open.

"Don't cry..." Konohamaru whispered.

"Don't waste those tears on me."

Misomi was still looking away. 'he doesn't want me?'

Suddenly the hand on her cheeck softly grabbed her chin and pulled her to face Konohamaru. Misomi blushed when she saw that konohamaru closed his eyes. Her eyes widened at the soft touch from Konohamaru's lips on hers.

'Please...Don't leave.'

Misomi closed her eyes, who where still letting tears escape.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Shino sighed. He had a lot of patience, but this was getting boring. The meeting of mister Edochichami, the client and some other higher ups, was already going on for a few hours. It was going on like that for three days now and the rest of the mission wasn't looking bright either.

"_Everyone okay? Still in postion and nothing suspicious?"_

"_Shino here. Nothing."_

"_Sasuke here. Nothing on this side either."_

"_Naruto here. I'm bored..."_

"_Here's Anko. Nothing here either. How much longer are we going to sit her? I'm bored as hell and I counted the whole field of grass twice."_

Kakashi sighed. If it was going on for much longer like this, he would fall asleep. A ninja could handle a lot of things, but this was testing their concentration to the fullest.

'Oh, how I wish the rest of the mission is going to be like this! No ninja of the enemy or anything else dangerous and exiting.' Kakashi sais with his voice dripping of sarcasme.

He checked his surroudings. Nope. No Ninja's. 'It always works in movies...'

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Yes, Naruto?"_

"_Wanna have some kinky sex?"_

Sasuke grabbed his nose. Shino turned red. Kakashi let out a perverted giggle. Anko fell from the tree, she was sitting in.

"_N-Naruto!__ We're on a mission!"_

"_But Sasuke! I'm sexually frustrated right now!"_

"_How could you get sexually frustrated while your watching some old guys talking about dogshit for three days?!"_

"_I'm sittin on the roof of a junk house and there just went a couple inside."_

"_...?"_

"_Let's just say that they are even more vocal than you and me."_

"_Naruto, I don't want to have this coversation right now..."_

"_...But I want to have sex."_

"_Naruto!"_

"_Fine! But tonight when we are done, I want to go to this junkhouse!"_

"_..."_

Anko, Kakashi and Shino waited for the answer. On the other side, they really didn't want to hear this conversation.

"_Fine, Naruto. Tonight we will go to the junkhouse."_

"_Just admit that you are also sexually frustrated..."_

"_Am not."_

"_You just got horney, didn't you?"_

"_NARUTO! Sasuke! Please pay attention to the mission!" _(Anko)_"Tonight you can have all the sex you want! Just don't talk about it anymore! It is...really..distracting."_

Anko could almost feel the smirk Sasuke and Naruto were giving at that time.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Misomi sighed. 'I could get used to this.'

Her head was resting on Konohamaru's chest. They both lay in the gras, on the training field. They had trained untill both were to exhausted to go on.

"Misomi!" Misomi looked up to see Shizune running to them.

"What's going on?" Konohamaru asked, rubbing his eyes. the sun had made him sleepy...

"Maybe chichi is home?"

"Misomi! Come quick!"

Misomi and Konohamaru didn't like that tone. "what's wrong?" Misomi shouted back.

"It's Naruto!"

Misomi shot up. "Go to the hospital, now!"

Konohamaru grabbed Misomi's wrist and started running. Shizune saw that they were coming to her and turned around, to go back to the hospital.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Misomi, Konohamaru and Shizune stood in front a door. "room 274" read the sign next to it.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. We were just walking home when he suddenly collapsed!" Sasuke said in panic. Misomi entered the room. Sasuke,Tsunade, Anko and another medic nin stood in front of a bed. The people blocked the view to Naruto.

Sasuke was clearly in panic. Anko looked with fear to the bed. The medic nin was making some medicine. Tsunade rubbed her temples and let out a heavy sigh.

They all looked at Misomi when she came in.

"Misomi! Thank god your here. Naruto keeps calling your name and talking about blood! I didn't know what to do. Every normal treatment doesn't seem to work and I panicked..." Tsunade's voice faded away when she looked at Misomi.

Misomi was smiling.

She made a quick bow. "Thanks for trying, Hokage-sama."

Misomi looked at the medic nin. "You can stop doing that. I would also like everyone to leave, exept for Sasuke-sama and Hokage-sama."

The medic nin and Anko looked at the hokage, when she nodded. They silently left and closed the door.

Misomi looked at her father. She let out a small gasp.

Naruto was panting and taking short high breaths. Sweat covered is body. His normal tan skin was almost white and his body was trembling. Naruto's nails had turned into claws and his teeth had formed canines. The whisker-like scars had become bigger and rougher. The tips of Naruto's hair was turning orange/red. Every ten seconds he let out a moan of pain.

"Is it the demon?" Tsunade asked.

Misomi remaint silent.

"Misomi?"

"...half of it, yes."

Everyone was startled from Naruto's sudden cry of pain. Naruto's, now blood red, eyes shot open.

"Misomi...the blood. Get it away! Get it off! Misomi..." Naruto started scratching himself, making lines of blood with his claws, in his skin. Sasuke wanted to run to Naruto, to make him stop. But Misomi stopped him. She made a shoo-shoo gesture. Tsunade and Sasuke both took a few steps back.

Misomi took a deep breath. Then she started to undo the bandages of her hands.

"Chichi, it's me. Don't worry." Naruto stopped scratching himself and looked at Misomi with tears in his eyes. "Misomi?"

Misomi finished unwrapping the bandages from her arm and stood next to the bed.

She ripped Naruto's shirt, revealing the seal. Tsunade looked shocked at the seal, that was dissapearing and appearing. "On the rhythm of his heart..." Tsunade whispered softly.

"Chichi, this is going to hurt." Misomi placed both her hands on top of the seal.

"kata ini forma stah uzmi bonna chikandi Ie evol ouy evo zia them corudechi"

Misomi's hands started glowing. First it was normal blue chakra, then it turned blood red.

"Demon from high above, Angel from below. Thy who was no name. Thy who has no smile nor tears. The sky is crying for the heartless."

Tsunade's eyes widened at the words.

"Let thy good go to sea. Let thy bad go to land. No return is waiting, where thy wind is telling tales. May thy reunite."

Naruto's claws were diggin into the matras. His body was now trembling even more. It was like the body wanted to leave, but the mind wanted to stay. The cries of pain broke Sasuke's heart. 'he is in so much pain and I can do a single thing...'

"Remove the pain without feeling. Remove the sadness without tears. Remove the dark without shadows. Remove the demon without soul. Remove the blood without color."

The red chakra suddenly got sucked up by Misomi's hands. She shot back and was slammed against the wall. Naruto let out a last cry before he fainted. Tsunade hurried to Misomi, who was now bleeding through all her bandages.

She gave a small smile.

"He just needs to rest now. It's alright..." Misomi maneged to whisper before she also fainted. Tsunade's eyes widened.

Misomi's body started to bleed. In a few seconds a huge pool of blood was around her. Tsunade's hands were glowing, but she couldn't keep up with the speed of the blood loss. Her clothes were already beginning to turn red.

Sasuke, who first looked in shock, snapped out of it and hurried to the hall, where Shizune allready had several doctors standing ready.

"We need blood!" he yelled.

**/////00000\\\\\**

**That's it for this update. It was longer then I wanted it to make. But without the hospital scene, it became very short...**

**Don't worry! Everything will be explained next chapter and we will know what happened to Kono-chan box with letters! (I totally forgot about that...until a friend warned me about it (.--.--.);;)**

**Next update is Friday or Saturday! 7 or 8 december...**

**Time really flies by...**

**Thanks in ****advance for reviewing, putting this story in favourites or anything in those lines! Please have a look at my other fanfiction!**


	14. Chapter 14, Yuketsu

**I have no life! And sex is a reason for everything! (see my oneshot Sounds for that one...)**

**I just love the poetic chants XD they make it sound so mysterious...at least, that's what I think... and it works better for me than making up words...**

**-holds up sign- "I do not own Naruto, nor do I make money out of this."**

**-points to man next to her- -man holds up a sign- "I own everything, signed Kishimoto Masashi!"**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Konohamaru and Sasuke both sat on a hospital chair. They each sat by a bed with their lover on it.

Tsunade rubbed her temples. Shizune brought her a glass of water. They were in a room next to room 274.

"what happened?"

"I-I honestly don't know. Misomi was using a powerfull healing jutsu. It is used to remove poison that is located in the blood. But the last sentences were different, not from real jutsu. She also performed it without scroll. That's something even I can't do."

Shizune looked in awe to the wall that was connected to the room next door.

"She wasn't removing poison from Naruto."

Shizune looked at Tsunade in shock. "W-what..?"

"It was blood. It was a large amount of blood. Even her chakra was turning red. I think Misomi was sucking up Naruto's blood with the jutsu, but she sucked up most of the blood herself. Misomi can handle the dubble amount of blood in her body, because of her demon. But it was getting even hard for her...

What the hell is going on in that body of them?"

Shizune looked down on Tsunade. Tsunade rested her head in her hands. She let out a sigh.

Shizune grabbed a chair and sat next to Tsunade. After two minutes or so, Tsunade suddenly gasped and dropped her glass. Shizune let out a startled sound and shot up. "What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

"I think I know how she performed the jutsu without the scroll!"

On the moment Tsunade wanted to tell, Sasuke stormed into the room. "Naruto's awake!"

Tsunade, Shizune and Sasuke ran to Naruto. He was laying with his eyes blinking. He stared to the ceiling, hoping it to make the bluriness go away. Sasuke softly hugged Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm so glad your awake." Shizune said. Tsunade immidiately fetched her stethoscope and started to examine Naruto.

"are you alright?" she asked worried. She used a flaslight and shined with it in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto nodded and sat up straight. He was punched back in the bed. There was a cry of suprise from Shizune. Konohamaru eyes widened. Sasuke looked with shock to Tsunade.

"Why did you do that?!" Sasuke yelled, running to Naruto who wiped away some blood from the corner of his eyes.

"How could you let your daughter go trough all this?" Tsunade asked, her voice trembling.

Sasuke looked at Tsunade with a glare. "How could you make it sound like it's Naruto's fault?!"

Naruto laid an arm on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke looked at Naruto in suprise. Naruto shook his head. Then he turned to Tsunade.

"She did it to herself...I-I couldn't stop her..."

"when was the first attack?" Tsunade asked coldly.

"About five years ago. She panicked and took in all the blood. She was in a coma for three weeks... When she woke up, she started to search for a method to prevent the attacks. When she couldn't found one, she looked up several jutsu's and scrolls. Evantually she came up, with what you saw yesterday."

Konohamaru and Sasuke looked confused. "What are you talking about? Can you please explain what is going on?" Konohamaru asked.

Tsunade sighed and got a chair from the corner of the room.

"I don't know what's causing the attacks or what they exactly are. Naruto, care to explain that first?"

Naruto nodded, he looked at his daughter first before telling. "As you know, the demon is inside me. He grows with me. If I become stronger, he keeps struggling more. It happened a few times that I lost control. Luckily Misomi was by my side, to protect villages or other people."

He looked at Misomi again, she was smiling in her sleep.

"When those fights were over, she always said "We are a Fox and a Wolf fighting for territory around eachother."" Naruto smiled at the memory.

"Five years ago, we noticed that I was becoming sick. I coughed up blood at the weirdest places and when I got a scratch it was taking a lot of bandages and time to heal.

When I encountered Kyuubi with it, he was panicking. Appearently it was affecting him too."

Misomi made a soft moan. Konohamaru ran to her, but she just turned around and kept on sleeping. He sighed an returned back to Naruto.

"Misomi discovered that the sickness was probably caused with me merging more with kyuubi. Kyuubi was unconsciously trying to take over me. Via the seal, his blood was pumped in my body. My body sees it as a virus ofcourse and then my body is attacking itself. It hurts like hell and I often hallucinate on times like that."

"Bit Misomi found a counterattack for that." Sasuke said matter of factly. Naruto nodded.

"Misomi's speciatly is blood. She can tell blood apart and ofcourse she immidiately saw the difference between my blood and Kyuubi's blood. She made a jutsu that could only draw out the demon's blood out of my body, using the seal."

"but she needed a scroll for that." Tsunade said sighing.

"the scroll for the justu was to big to carry around and summoning would mean, that we needed to make a pact with a creature. That would cost time. So she decided on her on to transfer the scroll into her body."

Tsunade looked at Misomi, who's smile turned into a frown. "still, for her to use a Body scroll jutsu...it's impressive."

"it was stupid of her." Naruto said serious. "she nearly died."

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and pinched in it. Naruto gave a thank-you smile and pinched back.

**/////00000\\\\\**

_Naruto let go off the scroll he was holding. __It fell on the ground were it rolled open. The scroll described the "Body scroll no Jutsu"._

_Naruto turned around and ran to the biggest room in the house, the living room. He slammed the door open and looked around. All the furniture was removed and it was dark. The moon let in the only light. Naruto squeezed his eyes and looked at the walls, that suddenly looked gray instead of white. Then he noticed that there was written on them. The ceiling and the floor were also under letters and signs, they were written in blood, Misomi's blood._

_Misomi__ sat in the middle of the room facing the window. She sat in the middle of a cirkel, with lines that went from the floor to her body. She wasn't wearing anything, exept for a thin sheet that she had gracisiously had put around her body. On her arms, legs, back and stomach was also written. Naruto realised that they were the chants for the Yuketsu no justu. (A/N yuketsu means blood tranfusion; Misomi brings the blood from Naruto's to her body)_

_Misomi__ slowly looked up to her father, hands allready with the insides against eachother._

"_Bring fortune trough the darkness. Make the shadow sleep in the light." _

"_Misomi don't! We'll find another way!" Naruto relled in panic. The words and signs started to shake on te walls. They were trying to move from the spot they were written on._

"_Bring salvation to the bones. Chatter tears over earth. Bring hope below. Let thy choose."_

_The letters started moving. They were being absorbed by Misomi's seal. Slowly the ceiling became white again._

"_Tears, blood, hope and a smile. Give these to the angel of below. Bring happiness to the sad. Bring sadness to the sky. It will cry for the sad."_

_Misomi__ let out a hiss of pain. The chants were now dissapearing from the walls. The seal on Misomi's stomach started to glow black because of the words._

"_don't...cry." __Misomi hissed, her body was tensed up and her hands were shaking. "or...else" the walls were white again. "the...sky...will...never...stop...crying..."_

_The last meter of charachters and signs dissapeared into Misomi's seal. Misomi blinked a few times. She was panting and covered in sweat, but the pain was gone. Naruto let out a small sigh of relieve. He walked up to Misomi but stopped in his tracks._

_Misomi__'s eyes shot open wide and she gasped. She grabbed her stomach and looked down. The seal dissapeared and appeared following the rythm of her heart._

_Naruto looked shocked at Misomi. Suddenly Misomi's head shot up again and she stared to the ceiling. Some salaiva started to gather in the corner of her mouth and her whole body was trembling. Naruto ran up to her and started to shake Misomi._

"_Misomi? What's wrong?" Misomi didn't answer, she just kept staring at the ceiling with widened eyes. "MISOMI?! Answer me!"_

_Misomi__'s eyed looked shocked. She slowly looked down to her hands. Slowly she moved her hands to the sides of her head._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"_

_Naruto let go of __Misomi and stared to his daughter. Misomi didn't stop with screaming. Tears fell on the sheet and the floor. _

"_Misomi?...Misomi!...MISOMI?!" Misomi didn't answer. 'The pain! It hurts! I want to die! THE PAIN!' was going through her mind._

_After another 30 seconds of screaming, Misomi's voice suddenly stopped. She let go of her head and her arms felt beside her._

_Naruto immidiately hugged his daughter. She was panting and crying, but didn't have the strenght to hug him back._

"_Chichi, it hurts. It hurts. It hurts."_

"_shh, it's gonna be alright." Naruto softly picked up Misomi and layed her in his lap. He softly whispered the comferting words to her while stroking her head. "sshhh. Don't cry. It's gonna be alright."_

_Naruto softly started to sing a lullaby and slowly swayed with his body. Misomi was still crying but her frown was gone. When Naruto had noticed his daughter had fallen asleep, he softly began to cry. _

_Till the morning he didn't stop crying and singing. Even though his daughter couldn't hear his words or see his tears._

**/////00000\\\\\**

**You remember the scene where Kakashi seales the curse seal from Sasuke?(chuunin exams) The words get sucked up in the seal too. See it like that when reading the scene from Misomi...**

**Next update is standing on Sunday now, so 9 december 2007 this planet, this universe, okay?**

**Thanks for reviewing, putting this story with favo or anything in those lines! I wouldn't have been here without you guys:D**


	15. Chapter 15, Hanashi

**Hello everyone. Hope you don't missed me too much! I had a chaotic weekend…**

**Points to sign and points to man with also a sign in his hand XD.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto held the hand of his daughter against his forehead. Misomi looked like she was having a nightmare. Her body was covered in sweat and from time to time she would frown. Sometimes her body made sudden movements but she didn't woke up. Her mouth was covered under a breathing mask. A hose was attached to a machine that monitered her heart and lungs.

The door of the room opened, Sasuke came in with two coffee in his hand. "still nothing?"

Naruto didn't even look up. "no. but it's normal for it too take so long. She will wake up in a few hours. For some reason it always takes exactly 24 hours to wake her up."

"Must be part of the jutsu." Sasuke said. Naruto shrugged. "I don't really care, as long as she wakes up."

"how is he?" Sasuke pointed to the sleeping Konohamaru in naruto's bed. "he fell in asleep around 4…Did you know that Konohamaru and Misomi were dating?"

Sasuke snickered. "you sound like a concerned dad. She is sixteen you know."

Naruto let out a "hn".

"what is he holding?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrows at the box.

Naruto took a sip from his coffee and shrugged. "a black box, I asked what was in it but he said that he was going to give it to me when Misomi would wake up."

**/////00000\\\\\**

_Dear Naruto,_

_When I heard you left, the only question in my mind was "why?" _

_I heard from Tsunade that you couldn't take it anymore. My parents say that it was only a matter of time that you were going to break. I never noticed that. While I knew you were on a breakdown, you would just smile and pretend nothing was wrong. You had a mask on, and only a couple off people saw you without it. I hate it that I wasn't one of that people. I could have helped. I could have talked with you. I could help you get stronger. I could, I could…now it can't, all because you're gone._

_I accept for who you are, because you are Naruto. All your friends think that. Your family thinks that._

_I hope that you have found your peace and that you would come visit us some time._

_Konohamaru._

**/////00000\\\\\**

Misomi looked at the cage in front of her. There where silver bars, that served as a wall between Misomi and Rokubi. The white wolf happily slept. The floor was covered in blood. On the walls of the enormous room, where pictures. Pictures of the people Misomi had killed. Misomi leaned against a wall and was slightly panting. She took sharp short breaths that stung. The wolf opened one of her red eyes and looked at her container.

"**Misomi. Could you please keep it down?"**

Misomi grunted. "I. hate. You."

The wolf opened both her eyes and laughed. **"I love you too."**

"Can't. You. Do. Something. About. The. Pain?"

The wolf looked worried at the panting girl. She shook her head.

"**sorry, pup. You brought this on yourself. I can't do anything about that."**

Misomi let out a soft laugh and threw her head back in the hope to get in some air without pain.

"You. Are. Really. Useless."

The wolf looked at the girl. She was leaning against one of the walls. She had her eyes closed.

"**you know, pup? Shall I tell you something that noticed me?"**

"Surprise. Me."

"**Every time your father has an attack and you come here. You sit down at your real parents pictures. Any reason for that?"**

Misomi looked up to her parents. A woman and man who looked both bored and yet with a killing look.

"I. Want. Them. To. See. My. Suffering."

The wolf cocked her head a little. Then she placed her head between her paws.

"**I am going back to bed."**

"Good night."

"**have a pleasant awakening."**

"thanks."

**/////00000\\\\\**

Misomi slowly opened her eyes, she blinked a few times to get adjusted to the bright light.

"you're right. Exactly 24 hours."

"Misomi? You okay?" Naruto whispered.

"fine…thirsty."

Naruto nodded and gave Sasuke a sign to get some water. While Sasuke got some water, Naruto gently removed the breathing mask and laid it on the machine. Misomi took some deep breaths untill she got fully control of her breathing.

Naruto helped Misomi to sit up and brought the cup to her mouth. Naruto poured the water into Miosmi's mouth who drank it all up. Sasuke gave konohamaru a wack on his head to wake him up.

"aargh! I didn't do it!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "your girlfriend woke up. Get Tsunade."

Konohamaru glared at Sasuke. Then he looked at Misomi who smiled for a second. He smiled back and ran out of the door. The box was still in his hands.

Tsunade arrived a few moments after that and examened Misomi. "do you feel any pain?"

Misomi took a deep breath. "yes."

Tsunade looked up. "where?"

"where not?"Misomi grunted. "it isn't that bad though. Normally I would scream."

"Misomi, that's not true. That was only because a branch fell on you foot."

Misomi showed her tongue to her father. "I woke up screaming though."

Naruto rolled her eyes.

"can you breath normally?"

"yes."

"good, than we keep you here for another day just to make shure and than you can leave the hospital. I will make shure everyone hears the good news." Misomi nodded with a frown on her face. She really didn't like hospitals.

**/////00000\\\\\**

"Konohamaru? What's in the box?" Naruto asked. Konohamaru stopped with reading a book and looked at the box on his lap. Misomi stopped with her Sudoku and looked at Konohamaru. Sasuke didn't stop with staring to the moon but listened very closely.

"well, letters."

"letters?"

Konohamaru nodded. He took a deep breath. "I first have to explain though."

Naruto nodded and Misomi closed her book.

"after you left, Naruto, it didn't go that well. I went to hell for about four months. I didn't eat, I stopped speaking and slept for about 16 hours a day. I blamed myself for everything. Everytime someone looked sad I thought it was my fault.

When I realised that people became worried of me. I pretended nothing was wrong and I had come out of my depression. Eventually I came out of my depression for real. Everyone figured I just needed time."

Naruto looked for a second to the ground, before he looked straight at Konohamaru.

"after thirteen months, when your first letter arrived, everything went downhill and I landed in hell. You wrote about the life you had with you daughter and that you were happy. Finally able to breath again. It made me remember how unhappy you were when you lived in Konoha. I blamed myself for everthing that happened in you life. I sometimes started to cry over little things, laughed about nothing and was angry went somebody laughed in my presence."

Sasuke closed his eyes at that thought. He didn't like the story and blocked the sound out.

"I always retreated to the background. I just became even more silent. There were even moments that I closed my eyes and closed myself of from the real world. When somebody said something to me while I was in that state, I would snap. I don't remember what I exactly did on those moments. But I heard, I would attack and not stop until I was stopped. I beat people into the hospital.

My parents were worried sick about me and when I kicked Iruka to the hospital they proposed therapy."

Naruto didn't say a single thing and his expression was blank. But Misomi saw that Naruto now bathed in guilt.

"after 3 years I recovered. My therapist suggested that I should write letters to you and let you know how I felt about everything. Every month when your letter arrived, I would write back. In this box I kept all my letters."

Konohamaru looked at Naruto, who looked straight back. "I want you to have them."

Naruto gave a sad smile. "I'm sor.."

Konohamaru lifted his hand. "you don't need to apoligize. That was the only moment you were selfish and I don't want you to regret that moment."

Naruto gave another smile and accepted the box. "Is it okay if I read them, now?"

"sure, they are in the same order I wrote them."

"you mean, you never touched them again when they were in the box?" Misomi asked.

Konohamaru nodded. "But don't feel to offended on some letters. It's in the past and I feel different now."

Naruto nodded and opened the box. Misomi picked up her book again and filled in a 4 on a empty spot.

**/////00000\\\\\**

**That was it for today, next update is gonna be on 11 december (I'm free on that day) I am out of ideas for this story, so I think I am going to wrap it up and end with a "10 years later." If you have any ideas or tips, please send to me!**

**I have a new idea for a new story, so when the new uzumaki clan ends, the new story will begin. Don't worry about that, onegai XD. You will get enough info about that.**

**Thanks for reviewing, adding the story to favo or anything between those lines. –bows-**


	16. Chapter 16, Haji

"**Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Angel Girl Julia! Happy birthday to yooouuuu!" Hope you had a pleasent day!**

**I do not own Naruto nor do I make money out of this...**

**-Kishimoto Masashi-sama suddenly jumps out- "Anthoinette! From today you own Naruto!"**

**-almost faints- "really?!"**

**-nods-**

**-lets out a fangirl scream- "YAAAAaaay!**

**-suddenly smirks- "April's fools!"**

**-stops midair with cheering- "...what?"**

"**aprils fools!"**

"**..."**

"**haha!"**

"**...it's december..."**

"**..."**

"**..."**

"**APRILS FOOLS! I OWN EVERYTHING!"**

**/////00000\\\\\**

_Dear Naruto,_

_In your letter you wrote that your daughter defeated someone with only taijutsu...You sounded very proud and you wrote you actually were. I feel a little bit jealous of that. Your daughter is seeying your smile every day. She is with you all day. Sometimes I dream that I am the one that's with you all day. But then I look up to your face and realize that I don't know how it looks anymore... You're faceless and fall to the ground. Then everyone says it's my fault that you died. First it was my fault that you left and then you died because of me. I know it's not true and my parents tell me everyday that it wasn't my fault, but still I can't get rid of the nightmare..._

_I want you to know that I killed someone, I know its bad, but I want, hope, that you're proud of me when I say this. I want you to be proud of me, just like the first time I did oroike no jutsu..._

_Konohamaru_

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto snuggled up to Sasuke's chest and let out a yawn. "I don't want to get up...too lazy..."

Sasuke lays his hand on Naruto's head and plays with his hair. "we can stay in bed all day." Naruto let out a happy moan and pulls the blanket up some more.

Misomi looked outside the window. Some birds flew over. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. 'not going out of bed...too lazy...' she looked at the alarm clock. It read ten thirthy. Misomi glared at the alarm clock and happily turned around. 'nope, not going out of bed.'

**/////00000\\\\\**

"NARUTO! MISOMI! COME OUT, COME OUT, WHERE EVER YOU ARE!"

**/////00000\\\\\**

Both the Uzumaki's shot up straight in bed. Both turned to they window and there eyes widened. "no way..." they said in unison. Both moaned, before standing up and getting ready.

"who was that?" Sasuke asked ith a concerned look on his face. Naruto gave his lover a quick kiss before saying: "you will see, get ready to go." He opened the door. "Misomi?!"

"allmost ready!" came a reply. Sasuke eyebrows shot up before gettin up to get dressed.

**/////00000\\\\\**

"NARUTO! MISOMI! UZUMAKI!"

several people turned around when the boy kept shouting. He held his hand next to his mouth and shouted the sentence to almost every house he saw. The boy was about 20 years old, with black hair that reached his shoulders, he wore a jounin outfit, exept the vest was black. His neck was covered with scars and names. Between the names stood Naruto's and Misomi's name.

"Ayase, I think you really need to stop shouting. People are watching..." the girl said.

She looked about 13. Her hair was also black, also shoulder length only it was in two ponytails. She wore a red dress with a black belt, just underneath her chest. She wore a mob hat and her mouth and nose were covered by a black mask.

"But Renge! I wan them to come out and play!" her brother whined.

"Ayase, Renge, I feel them coming." The third and last person said.

The man was about thirthy and very tall. His brown hair was short and sat in every direction. He wore something similar to a samurai outfit. The pants was black, the top was white. He had a belt around his hips. On both sides of his hips two short swords were placed.

"from wich direction, Hiro?" Renge asked. Hiro pointed to the direction in front of them.

Ayase wanted to run in the direction untill a boy stood in front of him. "may I know what business you have with Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Misomi?" he said with a smile. Ayase looked at the ridiciously long scarf and the hair that fought gravity and was winning.

"who wants to know?" he said smirking. The boy returned his smirk. "Konohamaru."

Hiro and Renge stood next to Ayase. "we mean no harm, we now them from a couple of years ago. We are friends." Hiro explained, stopping Ayase who was cursing and trying to get out of Hiro's grip to beat Konohamaru. Renge nodded.

"friends?" Konohamaru asked, doubting the three.

Ayase smirked and took a pose, he softly touched his own hair and his eyes sent out sparkles that made very woman in their direction squeel. "I am Misomi's boyfriend and I am going to ask her hand to her father."

Konohamaru blinked a couple of times before laughing. Ayase felt a vein pop on his head.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM TEME?!"

"Nothing, nothing...hehe...sorry...pfft..HAHAHAHA!" Konohamaru laughed for a couple of second before becoming silently all of a sudden and glaring at Ayase.

"I'm her boyfriend."

**/////00000\\\\\**

Misomi stopped in her tracks. Naruto and Sasuke turned around. "what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Misomi shook her head. "I have this bad feeling...let's hurry."

Naruto nodded and grabbed Sasuke and Misomi by there wrists. He pulled them untill they could see a crowd in front of them. Shouting were heard from teh middle of the crowd. Naruto and Misomi both sweatdropped. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"I KISSED HER FIRST!"

"SHE KISSES ME NOW!"

"SHE TOLD ME ALL HER FEARS AND WHEN WE WATCHED A HORROR MOVIE, SHE HUGGED ME THIGTLY AND SAID THAT SHE WAS SCARED WITH A CUTE FACE, YOU WILL NEVER SEE!"

"SHE WHISPERS IN MY EAR THAT SHE LOVES ME, EVERYTIME WE MEET!"

"AFTER A LONG-TERM MISSION SHE CRIED WHEN I GOT BACK!"

"SHE BUYS ME PRESENTS AND HUGS ME WHEN I ASK WHAT SHE WANTS. SHE TELLS ME I'M THE BIGGEST PRESENT SHE EVER GOT!"

"I KNOW SHE VERY TICKLISH IF YOU RUB HER IN HER NECK!"

"I KNOW SHE LOVES IT WHEN I WIN IN A TONGUE BATTLE!"

"SHE LOVES IT WHEN YOU SOFTLY TOUCH HER ON THE LEGS!"

"SHE LIKES IT WHEN YOU NIBBLE HER LOWER LIP!"

"I CAN MAKE HER MOAN WITH JUST A FEATHER!"

Konohamaru was just about to shout something back, when he felt a familiar presence behind him. Ayase gulped. Konohamaru slowly turned around and almost screamed of the person he saw.

Misomi was flushed red and radiated out a enormous killing intent. Her background was pitch black and she was surrounded by flames. A vein popped on her head.

"What the hell where you doing?" she asked way to sweetly. Konohamaru and Ayase both gulped and didn't know what to say. Misomi took a deep breath and realxed a bit.

Hiro and renge started laughing. Naruto and Sasuke glared the crowd away and Misomi walked up to Hiro and Renge. Konohamaru and Ayase wanted to move, when Misomi turned around, flames and all. "who said you could move?" she asked sweetly. Konohamaru and Ayase's eyes widened and didn't move a mussle.

"Hiro, Renge, how nice to see you." Misomi said. Renge let out a giggle. "is that guy really your boyfriend, Misomi?" Misomi nodded.

"WHAT?!" Ayase closed his mouth when Misomi glared at him again.

"Sasuke, this is Hiro, head of the village we lived for about five years. And this is his daughter Renge and his son Ayase. Hiro, Renge, this is my lover Sasuke."

Everyone shook hands. And Misomi walked over to Ayase and Konohamaru, who hadn't moved a mussle.

"Ayase, I broke up with you, I am not your girlfriend anymore. Konohamaru is my boyfriend now. I still see you as a precious friend though and I love you for being a brother to me... ...You can move now."

Ayase pouted and Konohamaru smirked.

"But if this happens again..." Misomi giggled. "I will make shure both of you won't be able to make any children again." She walked up to her father.

Konohamaru and Ayase both froze and looked at eachother. Ayase made a –she-is-scary-face. Konohamaru nodded. They both realxed and shook hands.

When they walked in Misomi direction, Konohamaru asked: "how do you make her moan with a feather?"

Ayase smirked. "well, first you have to.."

"AYASE! KONOHAMARU!"

**/////00000\\\\\**

"so, how long are you going to stay here?" Misomi asked. She took a lick from her icecream. The seven sat in the park at a picnictable. Konohamaru and ayase both beside Misomi.

"not for long, we are going to leave after an hour or so. I have to go to the village of sun (1) and we made a bit of a detour. Renge and Ayase wanted to know how things were going."

"how's the village?" Naruto asked.

Renge laughed. "everything is going fine. Though we miss you a lot! I have been working on my chakra concentration and it has been going great!" she told proudly. Misomi gave her a high five.

"and how is your fighting going? Do you have your own team yet, Ayase?" Misomi said with a smile.

Ayase gave Konohamaru a glare before smiling and answering Misomi. "yes, I have my own team and there are all perfect students ofcourse."

"eeh, that's cool!"

Konohamaru put his arm around Misomi's waist and glared at Ayase. "But ain't I the perfect teacher Misomi?" he whispered softly in her ear.

Misomi blushed and looked to the ground. "..."

Konohamaru smirked at Ayase who clenched his fists. Then Ayase whispered something in Misomi's ear. Her eyes widened for a second and she turned even redder. "wel...I...uhm..."

Ayase's turn to smirk. Naruto and Hiro rolled their eyes. Sasuke let out a snort and Renge giggled.

Suddenly Misomi pulled the boys close to her face and whispered somethign in their ears. Both immidiately got a blood nose and ran away to search for a place to clean themselves up. Misomi wiggled her eybrows and put on a innocent face.

"I don't want to know what you told them..." Naruto said with a glint of pride in his eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'I am surrounded by perverts...'

**/////00000\\\\\**

_Dear Naruto,_

_I wonder if you ever think of returning to Konoha. Sometimes I aske baa-chan if I could go on a mission to find you, but then she would just smile and change the subject. I really don't get her..._

_Everyone misses you. Your family misses you. Ichiraku misses you. Konoha misses you. We just didn't tell sooner. I wonder if you staid if we had said that earlier..._

_I thought I saw you on a mission when I was in Sunagakure. When I called out your name, and grabbed you by your shoulder. I saw that you weren't you. It was just an old man. Sakura cried that night..._

_I know I am making you feel guilty this way...but I want you to feel guilty. Yet I want you to be happy. You made one selfish choice, you made a decision that was for your own good. It was your first time you did that and I am making you feel al guilty about it. What kind of friend am I? Mom say that its okay to make a selfish decision sometimes. People need to think of themselves sometimes. I know she is right and I know you are right about leaving._

_I know this is selfish of me, but I will stop making you guilty. You deserve to be happy and smiling. You deserve to be who you want to be. And I have decided not to stand in you way with that._

_Konohamaru._

**/////00000\\\\\**

**1. Just made it up...it doesn't exist in Naruto for as far as I know...**

**Two more chapters and then it's finished...unless I get a good idea! Next update is probably tomorow or the day after tomorow. (12 or 13 December)**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! Or adding me to favorites! Or anything between those lines!**


	17. Chapter 17, Hanashimasu

**I'm bored! I'm not in the mood to watch anime, read manga, read fanfiction or draw….so I write like my life depends on it!**

**I'm pathetic I know...**

**I do not own Naruto, nor do I make money out of this...**

**Kishimoto Masashi-sama does that T.T**

**Be happy that he owns it...or else Naruto and Sasuke would make-out every episode...**

**...wait...don't be happy that he owns it!**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Konohamaru and Ayase rubbed the leftovers of blood of their hands, with some help of a fountain for birds...

"You think she would mean it?" Konohamaru asked with a blush on his face.

"she wouldn't...right?" Ayase laughed nervously.

"nah...she wouldn't...hehehe..."

"it would be kinky if she meant it though." Ayase said serious. Konohamaru blushed. "It would certainly!"

"..."

"..."

And Konohamaru and Ayase could start over with cleaning their clothes...

**/////00000\\\\\**

Ayase and Konohamaru sat on a bench near the fountain.

Suddenly Ayase spoke up. "when Misomi and Naruto came to our village, they looked really happy."

Konohamaru smiled. "it was the same when they returned to Konoha."

Ayase nodded in understandment. "but when you look underneath the underneath, you realize that all of their life, the have been running. They have been trough so much."

Konohamaru closed his eyes. "sometimes I feel helpless when I'm near them. They are strong and yet they have so much pain. I can't do anything to help them."

Ayase giggled. His eyes softened. "Misomi once told me, that the people around her make her strong. Naruto told me he agreed with that. But I think that they just need eachother."

Konohamaru groaned. "It makes me feel like I'm an outsider."

"that's what we are."

Konohamaru looked up.

"Untill they smile at you."

Konohamaru looked up to the sky.

"that's sounded very girly, Ayase."

"I know...but it fits."

Konohamaru nodded. "it fits..." he agreed.

**/////00000\\\\\**

The seven stood in front of the Konoha gate. Hiro shook everyone's hand. "It's nice to see that you are all doing well."

Misomi hugged Renge and Hiro and gave Ayase a kiss on his cheek. "have a safe trip!"

She smiled. Konohamaru and Ayase nodded to eachother. Then the three turned around and started to walk away.

Suddenly Misomi remembered something. "Ne, Ayase!"

Ayase turned around.

"I meant it!"

Ayase turned around, with a blood nose.

Misomi giggled. Konohamaru held his scarf against his nose. His free arm was around Misomi's waist.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and squeezed in it. Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto just smiled.

"I'm glad I came back." He sighed happily.

"Chichi, what's for dinner?" Misomi suddenly changed the subject.

"How about some pasta?"

"eeh?!" Misomi stuck out her tongue. "I am not going to eat that..."

"yes, you are." Naruto said looking at his daughter with a serious look. Misomi pouted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Listen to your father, Misomi."

Everyone looked at Sasuke. Sasuke realised what he said and his cheecks got decorated with a little pink. "w-what?"

"Nothing, Chichi." Misomi said innocent.

"I am not your father."

"whatever you say, chichi."

"Misomi!"

"you gonna give me house arrest? Chichi?"

"please stop that."

Misomi stuck out her tongue. Then she started to run away with Konohamaru. "we are going to train!"

"be back for dinner!" Naruto shouted after her.

"hai!"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "shall we go home?"

Naruto nodded.

**/////\\\\\**

_Naruto and Misomi said around the campfire in the middle of the woods._

"_Chichi?"_

"_hn?"_

"_don't you miss Konoha?"_

_Naruto looked up from his scroll, to his daughter. He lay the scroll besides him when he noticed that Misomi looked serious._

"_why do you ask?" he asked concerned._

"_It's been nine years and...you look down lately."_

_Naruto gave a sad smile._

"_it's true that I miss it. But I left for a reason."_

_There fell a silence._

"_I want the reason to go away." Misomi muttered. Naruto looked suprised._

"_what do you mean?'_

"_Chichi, you are not feeling well lately. And I am not talking about the demon's blood."_

"_what are you talking about, Misomi? I'm fi..."_

"_NO, you're not!" Misomi shouted._

_Naruto looked away from Misomi. He sighed. "I'm just homesick, that's all. I am wondering how everone is doing."_

"_you have been like that since you accidentaly saw Ten-Ten and Neji making out on a mission in our village."_

_Naruto looked at the ground. "I just hope everyone's happy."_

"_you are just afraid that they don't miss you, admit it."_

_Naruto gave up, his daughter knew him to well._

"_I am wondering if they even read my letters...maybe i'm just writing them for the trashcan. I want to see if they miss me. I want to see if, me leaving, actually did something. I want to know if Sasuke thinks about me."_

_Naruto burried his head in his hands. Misomi stood up and kneeled in front of her father. She laid her hands on his knees._

"_chichi, look at me."_

_Naruto took away his hands and looked straight at Misomi._

"_Chichi, you have loved Sasuke all of your life. You have been loyal to him ever since you fell in love with him._

_Your letters are to beautifull to write for the trashcan. The trashcan doesn't deserve them." _

_Naruto smiled at the thought._

"_They miss you, because you are gone._

_Since you left, something has changed, because you are not in Konoha anymore. Even though most of the villagers didn't like you. You had a family there. No matter how far away, no matter how long it takes. Family is connected. _

_Even if they forget you smile, because of time. _

_Even if they forget how you look, because of distance._

_Even if they forget the sound of you voice, because you left._

_Even if they forget your tears, because you never showed them._

_They will never forget your warmth_

_They will never forget your presence._

_They will never forget your kindness._

_They will never forget you, because you are you."_

_Naruto looked at his daughter before he hugged her._

"_you are wonderfull."_

_Misomi returned the hug._

"_because I am me?"_

_Naruto laughed._

"_yes, because you are you."_

**/////00000\\\\\**

_The sun came over the hills, when Naruto crept out of his tent. Misomi was already baking some eggs in a pan above the fire._

_Naruto sat next to Misomi. Misomi looked up to her father. He took a deep breath._

"_I have thought about yesterday and I have decided something."_

_Misomi put the eggs on a plate and gave a plate to her father and on ended on her lap. When both were eating Misomi paid full attention to her father._

"_after we are done with our camping trip, we return to the village, right?"_

"_...yes?' Misomi said with a puzzled expression._

"_when we return to the village of the sun, I want to leave."_

_Misomi's eyes widened. "you mean...?'_

"_yes, we're going to home. To Konoha."_

_Misomi opened her mouth, but not a single word escaped._

"_I want to show off, my beautifull daughter." He said dramatically. Misomi closed her mouth and rolled her eyes._

"_you just want to go back because you're horney and you want to fuck Sasuke..."_

_Naruto turned red._

"_That's not true!"_

"_shure,chichi..."_

"_I am telling the truth! We are going back for your sake."_

"_Uh-huh...suuurrreee."_

"_damnit, Misomi. I am serious!"_

_Misomi wiggled wth her eyebrows to her father._

"_that's it, young lady! You are going to get a death by tickles!"_

"_Aaah! No don't! Hahahaha! chichi, stop! Hahahahaha!"_

**/////\\\\\**

Sasuke and Naruto sat on the porch and watched the water in the pond move thanks to the fish. The sky was red because of the sundown. There was almost no wind and it was the perfect tempature. Misomi was reading some scrolls at the other end of the porch. She softly muttered the text. Naruto was leaning against Sasuke chest and listened to Sasuke's heartbeat.

"Naruto?"

"hn?"

"are you hapy that you returned home?'

"yeah...Misomi is happy, I have you. Everything is perfect."

"Do you want to make it even more perfect?"

Naruto looked up with a puzzled expression. "what do you mean?"

Sasuke stood up and walked into the house. "wait a minute."

Naruto turned to look at the pond again. He wondered what Sasuke was thinking.

"Naruto, close your eyes." Sasuke said, while standing behind Naruto.

"you aren't going to anything weird, right?"

Sasuke snorted and Naruto smiled at his face.

"fine. Fine. I will close them."

Naruto felt Sasuke walking past him.

"don't open your eyes, untill I say so, okay?"

"...okay..."

Sasuke coughed. "Misomi, can you please leave?"

"why?'

"just do it."

"sheesh...you can tell me when you want to have sex on the porch."

Naruto snickered. Sasuke waited untill he was sure Misomi had left them alone and coughed again.

"open your eyes."

Naruto opened his eyes. In front of him sat Sasuke...

On his knee...

With a silver ring in his hand...

And a slight blush on his face.

"Naruto, I love you and I will follow you to heaven and hell. Will you please marry me?"

/\

Misomi shot up of suprise when her father stormed into the living room. The scroll fell on the floor.

"MISOMI!"

"what's wrong?!" she asked, a little bit panicked.

Naruto hugged his daughter. "We are getting married!"

"what?!"

"We are getting married!"

Naruto laughed between his tears. Sasuke entered the room with a sigh. "If I knew this was going to happen, I never would have done this."

Misomi shot her new father a glare.

"you would."

"no. I wouldn't."

"yes, you would, because you never knew this was going to happen."

"no. I wouldn't."

"you can't look into the furture."

"says who?"

Naruto watched is family. He let out a sigh of happiness.

He looked at the ring that decorated his finger and then closed his eyes, the noises of his future husband and daughter going to the background.

'I am glad I came back.'

**/////00000\\\\\**

_Dear Naruto,_

_I heard you are coming back._

_I know it's__ soon, but_

_Welcome Home._

_Konohamaru._

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Only one chapter left! That went really fast...Oo...**

**Thanks for reviewing, adding the story with your favorites or anything in those lines! Update is going to be on Saturday...I think...15 december!**

**You know, I have been working on this story for a month and four days now and made 16 chapters. That means I added a chapter every 2.12 day...That's pretty cool for a fanfic this big (for me) and I must say...I am really proud. I thought I would stop in the middle or only update once in two weeks. –cheers- XD**


	18. Chapter 18, Owari

**First of all:**

**Chapter and then it's meaning:**

**1.Home**

**2.Waiting**

**3.Arrival**

**4.I'm home or I'm back**

**5.Pain**

**6.Wound**

**7.Blood**

**8.Family**

**9.Almost**

**10.Love**

**11.Time**

**12.Pervert (If you didn't know that one,...you really missed something...)**

**13.Tear**

**14.Blood transfusion**

**15.Story**

**16.Shame**

**17.Tell**

**18.End**

**Thanks for sticking with me till the end!**

**And a special thank you to NahXD2208 for translating the story in Portugese! I really am honered and aprriciate what you**** are doing :D**

**/////00000\\\\\**

**10 years later**

Naruto yawned. The morning sun gently touched his face as he and his husband lay in bed. Naruto snuggled up more in to Sasuke's chest. "I am too lazy to get up..."

Sasuke played with Naruto's hair. "then we don't get up."

Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke a quick kiss.

"Chichi! Kaoru took my toys!"

Sasuke sighed. Naruto let out a giggle. "seems like the break is over."

A little clone of Naruto came running in and jumped on the bed. He hugged Sasuke and pointed at the clone of Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"Kaoru stole my kunai and then he punched me!" the mini Sasuke ran up to Naruto and hugged him. "Only because Hikaru stole it first!"

Naruto placed Hikaru next to his brother and tried to look angry. "Kaoru, you are older then your brother. You should now how to behave. Hikaru you are almost six now. You now that you are getting to old to steal toys from your brother."

Sasuke sighed and shooed Kaoru and Hikaru from the bed. "where is your sister?"

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at eachother before grinning. "Tamao is practising her sharingan again."

"and after I told her not to do that near the house..." Naruto picked up some clothes.

Kaoru and Hikaru ran out of the room. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "she is already eight you know. She is old enough to practise her sharingan."

"I know, I know. The grow up way to fast..."

After Sasuke and Naruto were ready they went downstairs. Naruto walked to his second daughter and patted her on the head. She looked suprised but gave him a hug anyway. Tamao had long black hair but the blue bright eyes of her father. "what have I told you about using your special bloodline in the backyard?'

Tamao pouted. "But it's okay, Chichi! I have it under control. It only went wrong one time and it wasn't even that big..."

"Hikaru was walking around for three days with the idea that he was supervillain!"

Tamao looked away. "you didn't even notice it..."

"untill he started to stab Kaoru with a kunai because he didn't got as much red winegums as him."

"It was a fake kunai!"

"It doesn't matter, you are the oldest and you should know what dangers those lovely eyes of you have."

Tamao pouted, sighed and eventually nodded. "fine, I will go to the training grounds..."

"bring the dogs with you okay?"

"but they are old and slow!"

Naruto shot his daughter a glare. "okay! I will bring the dogs with me." Tamao started to walk away untill her father grabbed her with her shoulder. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and let her go.

"Thank you."

Tamao smiled. "Bye chichi!"

"be back for lunch!"

Naruto watched his daughter go inside the house, give her other father a kiss and then ran away. Hikaru and Kaoru sat at the table with plates in front of them. Sasuke placed cereal in front of them and then sat the table. He signed to Naruto that breakfast was ready. Naruto smiled and nodded.

He walked back while pikking up some kunai and shuriken.

When Naruto sat at the table Sasuke kissed him. "Love you."

"love you too."

**/////00000\\\\\**

Misomi yawned. The morning sun gently touched her face as she and her husband lay in bed. She watched Konohamaru sleep.

"Mommy?" a little girl whispered. She was barely 3 years old. She had short curly brown hair and a thumb in her mouth. Misomi looked at her husband, who was still asleep and crwaled out of bed. She took her daughters hand and walked over to her room.

"what's wrong, Kana?"

"I can't sleep."

Misomi blinked before smiling and patting her daughters head.

"that's okay. The sun is shining, see? That means it's okay if we don't feel sleepy anymore."

"Can we eat breakfast then?"

Misomi nodded.

"Ofcourse. But I have to get the twin okay? You go wake up daddy."

Kana nodded happily and ran over to her parents room. Misomi picked up some toys and threw it in the basket. She walked to the next room and looked at the beds. A girl in a pink bed and a boy in a blue bed. She kissed them both good morning.

Konohamaru came into the room, rubbing his eyes and his daughter in his hand. "Good morning, Misomi."

"Good morning, Can you get Ayase? Then I will take Hika downstairs."

Konohamaru snorted. "ayase hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. He is always cranky in the morning."

"really? And why is he calm when he is with you and not with me?"

Misomi kissed Konohamaru. "because I am me and you are you."

She picked up the girl and walked out of the room followed by Kana.

Konohamaru sighed and walked over to Ayase. "because I am me and you are you, he? She always says that." Ayase stretched his little arms in the air and started to make some sounds.

"you are a few months old and you've already picked a favorite."

Ayase cocked his head to the side. Konohamaru snickered. He picked up the boy and held it in his arms. "Maa, thats okay. She is my favorite too."

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sai yawned. He rubbed in his eyes before using his paintbrush to but the black on the painting. The painting was 5 by 5 meter. On it where all the children of the rookie eleven. Sai started the project about a month ago and it still wasn't finished.

Sai didn't get bored though. He loved to work on the painting and smiled sometimes while painting, remembering things that happened.

Sai let himself fall on his bed and closed his eyes. He remembered exactly when Misomi came up to him.

"_Can you make a painting of all the children?"_

Sai had blinked. Misomi had laughed. Apperently she wanted to give a gift to everyone for celebrating their arrivel ten years ago. The painting would be sold and the money would go to the ophanage. It would be a gift for Iruka who was no the director of the orphanage.

Kiba and Hinata would get collars for the pups of Akamaru and clothes for their children.

Ino and Shikamaru would get a new chessboard and a bracelet Ino eyed for so long.

Sakura and Lee would get a sakura tree for their backyard of their new house.

Neji and Tenten would get a vacation for three days at the beach.

Shino would get a free course of how to pick up a girlfriend. And then would get his real gift; a book about rare bugs.

Chouji would get a course about how to make the perfect dinner; he opened a restaurant six years ago.

Kakashi would get a special addition of a new porn serie; Itchy Itchy Love.

Tsunade would get a trip to the casino with Shizune.

Sai smiled. Misomi and Naruto didn't even knew that he followed them for the past days to see what they bought for everyone. He even knew his own present. A ticket to a museum of art in a village a couple of days away.

When he looked outside he saw that the sun was now shinign brightly and he heard the villagers roam around on the streets. Sai stretched with a yawn.

Ten years had past since Naruto and Misomi came back. Yet sometimes it felt they didn't leave at all. The villagers had accepted the fact that Misomi and Naruto would stay for the rest of their lives in Konoha. Sai snickered at the tought of the moments Naruto and Sasuke said in public that they were dating.

"_finally, you say it."_

"_we saw it from miles away."_

"_took you long enough."_

"_you are so perfect together!"_

"_we knew from the moment that you started dating. You were so obvious..."_

when Sasuke and Naruto announced that they wanted to have children...that was a different story. But nine months later Tamao was born. Sai shivered at the thought of Naruto's mood swings. He rubbed on his temple were he got punched. When he said Naruto looked fat.

After that all the girls had said it was his own folt and that it was what he deserved. Then they went back of comfoting Naruto, who was crying over it...

Sai shook his head. He would just find a girl and adopt. Simple and no moodswings or cranky, annoying wifes that would complain all day for nine months...

**/////00000\\\\\**

"achoi!" both Misomi and Naruto sneezed on the same time. Sasuke and Konohamaru looked up.

"are you okay?"

"you aren't getting a cold, right Misomi?"

Both the Uzumakis shook there head.

"you know, I want to kick Sai for some reason." Misomi said half wondering why. Naruto slowly nodded in agreement.

Konohamaru raised his eyebrows. "why?"

Misomi snorted. "he probably thinking about the time Chichi and I were pregnant at the same time and he called us fat."

Naruto laughed at the memory.

"Tsunade got very pissed on us when she needed to operate on Sai twice."

Misomi shrugged. "he just shouldn't have called us fat, that's all."

Naruto and Misomi laughed. Konohamaru and Sasuke almost cried.

'you have know idea how scary you where when you were pregnant...' the both thought at the same time.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto sat on the porch with a litlle black box beside him. A warm cup of tea in his hands and his eyes closed. It was sundown, but there wasn't any wind and the temperature was just right. "don't fall asleep, you will get a cold."

Naruto opened his eyes, he stared into black eyes. "I am going to watch a movie with the children." "which one?" "I think shrek 3, are you coming?

Naruto rubbed his eyes. "yeah, in a moment. Start ahead without me." Sasuke nodded and walked away.

Naruto sared at the letter, that touched him very much. When he read it again, he knew he was home. Then he put it with the rest of the letters, picked up the black box and walked inside.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Dear Naruto,

I found a poem on the internet, it is very girly but it made me remind of you. It doesn't rhyme though...

I was afraid of love, so I ran away

I was afraid of you, so I ran away

I was afraid of my own feelings, so I ran away

I was afraid that you hate me, so I ran away

When I saw that you followed me, I stopped.

When you said you were also afraid, I started to cry

When you said we should be afraid together, I smiled

When you said you loved me, I turned around.

When you kissed, I kissed you back.

When I ran, we were alone.

When I stopped running, we loved.

Don't be afraid. I won't run anymore.

Konohamaru

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Aaargh! I really don't like this chapter...:( but it was better then the first try :)**

**That's it, story is over...**

**But! I am working on a new fanfic...see it more like some kind of bonus before I start at my second fanfic that is this long XD It's something like a preview before the real shows starts, it will be around 4 chapters long or something like that :D After that thereal fanfic is starting. I am doing this because I first want to have the basic on paper. **

**Next update is Wednesday 19 december 2007.**

**Thanks for reviewing, adding the story to favorites or anything in those lines! –bows- I loved you all and without you I would never have gone this far!  
**

**I hope to see you again at my other fanfiction!**


End file.
